Proteger a Terra é o dever de um Anjo
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: O Anjo Neji ficou preso na Terra e recebeu a ordem para proteger Tenten, uma policial arrogante. Diante disso, Neji luta para voltar ao céu e ao mesmo tempo controlar suas outras personalidades que causam muita confusão.
1. Épico 1: Prólogo

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

**Sinopse: **Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

**Épico 1: Prólogo**

_**Volta e meia, aparecem seres malignos na Terra e temos que descer a superfície para livrar o mundo desse mal. E, para pessoas ou criaturas malignas, nós, Gosei Tenshi, damos a eles a punição divina. **_

**天 使 **

_- Hyūga Neji-kun, creio que você saiba sobre a situação deste mundo em relação à Terra. Eu gostaria que você descesse a Terra e treinasse em um local chamado Konoha, no país do Fogo. Você sempre foi o mais genial dos Gosei Tenshi, e gostaria que o seu poder fosse aprimorado. Acredito que será uma experiência boa para você._

**天 使 **

_**Tenten correu para ver do que se tratava e logo descobriu ser um assalto. Ela rapidamente sacou seu revólver e deu conta do bandido. **_

**_- Chamem a viatura. Eu acabo de capturar o meliante. – Disse a kunoichi._**

**天使 **

_- O seu caso é especial, pois você é uma pessoa importante neste mundo. Mas os humanos não devem conhecer as nossas verdadeiras identidades. – Expliquei._

**天使 **

**_- Aí está você! – Disse a Mitsashi, preparando-se para atirar na criatura._**

**_- Calma Tenten-san! Essa criatura é desconhecida. Você não pode atacar dessa forma tão imprudente. – Exclamou Kiba._**

**天使**

_De repente, um par de asas brancas abriu-se. O Anjo Neji voou rapidamente em direção ao monstro._

**天使 **

**_- O que é essa luz quente? Essa luz tão reconfortante... eu estou salva! – Exclamou a morena de coques, espantada ao sentir aquela sensação tão inexplicável._**

**天使 **

_- Você deve ter notado que Mitsashi Tenten é muito imprudente. A partir de hoje, ordeno que você proteja a vida dessa garota. Isso é parte do seu treinamento. – Ordenou Kami-sama._

_- Sim. Eu a protegerei com a minha vida._

**天使 **

**_- Então ele é... um Anjo? – Perguntou incrédula._**

**天使 **

_- Espere! O que vai fazer? - Perguntou Kiba._

_- Vou apagar a sua memória. Humanos não podem saber quem somos. Essa é a regra._

**天使 **

**_- A WarStar só poderá ser derrotada quando o poder das três tribos estiver unido._**

******天使**

_- Como um Gosei Tenshi, você é uma vergonha. É lamentável você ser o único membro da Tribo Seaick._

**天使**

**_- Não entendo como você pode ficar tão calma vendo seu irmão em cima daquela cama ferido. – Protestou Tenten._**

**天使**

_- O meu irmão foi possuído por um dos espíritos do Tenkukai. Não podemos fazer nada para deter isso. Neji-nii-san terá que resolver isso por ele mesmo._

**天使**

**_- Ne-Neji...? O que está havendo com você? Está chegando muito perto._**

**天使**

_- Não se preocupe, Tenten gatinha. Eu vou conceder o seu desejo. - Disse Neji, ao tomar os lábios de Tenten para si._

**天使**

**_- Definitivamente... eu não posso me apaixonar por um Anjo..._**

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

Olá, minna-san! Mais uma fic publicada. Espero que ela seja mais bem sucedida do que as anteriores XD. Eu pensei nessa história depois que comecei a assistir Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Para quem não sabe o que é um Super Sentai, dane-se, vocês são um bando de sem cultura. Brincadeirinha, mas agora sério, é o que as pessoas vergonhosamente conhecem aqui no Brasil como "Power Rangers" mas as originais Japonesas são MUITO melhores. Achei a idéia do Super Sentai muito boa, então resolvi escrever. Espero que gostem XD


	2. Épico 2: Um anjo de olhos perolados

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

**Sinopse: **Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

**Épico 2: Um anjo de olhos ****perolados**

Tenkukai, ou simplesmente, Mundo do céu. Neste lindo mundo, habitam os Gosei Tenshi (Anjos Gosei), criaturas com aparência humana, asas brancas, poderes incríveis e almas puras. Neste mundo invisível aos olhos humanos, nós lutamos para proteger a Terra desde os tempos antigos. Volta e meia, aparecem seres malignos na Terra e temos que descer a superfície para livrar o mundo desse mal. E, para pessoas ou criaturas malignas, nós Anjos Gosei, damos a eles a punição divina.

Encostei-me sobre os pés de uma árvore e deitei na grama fofa, passando a admirar o belíssimo céu de Tenkukai. O céu deste mundo era mesmo divino. Algumas das nuvens eram levemente douradas, misturadas ao maravilhoso azul daquele resplandecente céu. Apanhei um pequeno graveto e o coloquei na boca, para aproveitar melhor o meu dia de folga. No entanto, meu descanso foi interrompido com a chegada da minha irmã Hinata chamando por mim.

- Neji-nii-san!

- O que houve?

- Kami-sama quer falar com você.

- Comigo? O que será que aconteceu? – Perguntou-se.

Sem perder tempo, fui ver Kami-sama. Não é todo dia que sua presença é requisitada por nada menos do que DEUS.

- Queria me ver? – Perguntei, curvando-me diante da entidade.

- Hyūga Neji-kun, creio que você saiba sobre a situação deste mundo em relação à Terra. Eu gostaria que você descesse a Terra e treinasse em um local chamado Konoha, no país do Fogo. Você sempre foi o mais genial dos Gosei Tenshi, e gostaria que o seu poder fosse aprimorado. Acredito que será uma experiência boa para você.

- Claro. Partirei imediatamente.

- Lembre-se. Use a Torre do Céu para ir ao mundo da superfície.

- Sim. Entendido.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Eu, Hyūga Neji, um Gosei Tenshi, recebi a ordem para descer novamente a superfície para treinar e conviver com os humanos.

**天 使**

**Em Konoha...**

- Tenten! Acorde! Temos uma emergência! Kiba-san pediu que você viesse. – Chamou uma estridente voz ao telefone.

- Sim! Irei imediatamente.

Tenten levantou-se da cama e preparou-se para vestir a sua farda azul. Em uma das mangas havia um logotipo da MPD¹ e na outra, um brasão da polícia de Konoha. Na cintura, ela usa um cinto por cima do blaser, deixando o casaco que sobrava abaixo do cinto como uma espécie de "saia". Presa ao cinto, havia uma arma de fogo. A calça também era azul marinho e nos pés, calçava sapatos pretos com um pequeno salto que não passava de 2 dedos de altura. Nos ombros, havia uma espécie de "faixa" presa por um botão próximo da gola, e nele havia um apito pendurado por uma cordinha preta. Por debaixo do casaco ela usava uma blusa branca de gola e uma gravata cinza.

Tenten correu para ver do que se tratava e logo descobriu ser um assalto. Ela rapidamente sacou seu revólver e deu conta do bandido.

- Chamem a viatura. Eu acabo de capturar o meliante. – Disse a kunoichi.

**天 使**

Aqui estou. Acabei de chegar à superfície. Um belo mundo, como sempre observamos lá de cima. Mas este mundo não é tão perfeito como aparenta. Posso ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas. Muitas sofrem, estão sozinhas... desoladas. Muitos são injustos e pisam nos outros. Sim, este mundo está cheio de irregularidades. Nós Anjos, precisamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Procurei pela soberana daquele país para onde Kami-sama ordenou que eu fosse. Dirigi-me até ela e a cumprimentei.

- Eu sou Hyūga Neji. Um Gosei Tenshi vindo do Céu para treinar na superfície. Acredito que Tsunade-sama já deve saber do que se trata.

- Claro. Kami-sama me informou a seu respeito. Não se preocupe. Eu garanto que ninguém aqui saberá da sua verdadeira identidade como um Anjo.

- O seu caso é especial, pois você é uma pessoa importante neste mundo. Mas os humanos não devem conhecer as nossas verdadeiras identidades. – Expliquei.

- Estou ciente disso. Por favor, não se preocupe com nada. Aqui em Konoha existe a mansão Hyūga. Ela é propriedade da sua família. Por favor, acomode-se por lá.

- É claro. Irei agora mesmo.

**天 使**

- Tenten-san! Há uma emergência. Dirija-se ao local imediatamente. Eu já te passo as coordenadas. – Disse o comandante Kiba.

- Entendido! – Exclamou ela ao dar partida em seu carro.

O inimigo desta vez não era um assaltante, nem um ninja perigoso. Tratava-se de uma monstro, uma criatura um tanto estranha.

- Aí está você! – Disse a Mitsashi, preparando-se para atirar na criatura.

- Calma Tenten-san! Essa criatura é desconhecida. Você não pode atacar dessa forma tão imprudente. – Exclamou Kiba.

- Não importa! Se eu não o atacar, ele não poderá ser vencido.

- Faça o que quiser! – Berrou o superior de Tenten.

Nada do que Tenten fazia afetava a estranha criatura. A morena jogou uma shuriken explosiva e o monstro acabou sumindo na enorme fumaça que se formou.

- Maldição! Ele fugiu! – Exclamou Tenten.

- Tenten não seja impulsiva. Esse seu modo descontrolado de agir ainda pode custar a sua vida. Você deveria pensar mais antes de agir. – Disse Kiba.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Eu também posso ser morta enquanto penso, sabia? – Rebateu a morena.

- Desisto... – Disse Kiba em um suspiro.

**天 使**

Enquanto isso, o monstro que havia atacado Tenten estava à procura de algo...

- Aqui está ela! A Torre do Céu. Ela é mais bonita do que eu imaginei. Pena que eu tenha que transformá-la em um monte de entulho.

A estranha e desconhecida criatura atirou com sua arma incomum em direção a torre, que acabou indo a baixo em poucos segundos.

- Ótimo. Com isso, Drake-sama ficará satisfeito.

- Não conte com isso! – Exclamou Neji, ao atacá-lo com sua espada.

- Droga! Quem é você?

- Gosei Tenshi. Protetor de toda a vida na Terra, Gosei Red.

**天 使**

Gosei Red. É o que os Anjos chamam de **Henshin Form (Forma transformada)**. Uma roupa celeste nos envolve, e asas retráteis surgem em nossas costas. A roupa envolve todo o nosso corpo, exceto a cabeça. E uma viseira azul claro protege nossos olhos. No peito, há uma parte azul claro, tal como as luvas e as botas e no centro do peito, abaixo do pescoço, há um símbolo dourado em forma de asas. Nessa forma, ficamos mais fortes e podemos usar várias armas e invocar poderes usando cartões com o Gosei Change².

O que mais me preocupa é que aquele monstro destruiu a Torre do Céu, e, com isso, eu não poderei mais voltar para o Tenkukai. Tecnicamente significa que agora eu estou preso na superfície. Esse monstro pertence a WarStar e acabou de destruir a Torre do Céu. Isso é péssimo. O que eu faço agora? A Torre do Céu é a passagem do Tenkukai para a Terra e, sem ela eu não poderei voltar. Eu ataquei aquele monstro, mas ele acabou fugindo, mas não sem antes causar um ferimento no meu braço esquerdo.

**[10 dias depois...]**

Eu estava no alto de um prédio observando o que acontecia lá embaixo. Meu ferimento ainda não havia se curado e eu estava trocando as ataduras que envolviam o meu braço enquanto observava o que acontecia lá embaixo. De repente, outro monstro da WarStar apareceu. Várias pessoas foram atacadas e uma viatura de polícia que fazia a segurança do local também. Claro que eu não ia ficar parado apenas assistindo. Resolvi descer para ajudar. Peguei meu Gosei Change e saquei uma carta.

- Tsubasa Card, Tensou!

_- Expand Skick Power!_

Um par de asas brancas surgiu nas minhas costas. Com elas eu pude voar e chegar rapidamente até lá embaixo. Avistei uma menina que aparentemente também era da polícia. Ela estava prestes a ser atacada.

**天 使**

- Tenten-san! Fuja! Você vai ser atacada! – Gritava Kiba no centro de comando da MPD falando com a Mitsashi pelo rádio.

- Agora que você notou isso? Droga! É tarde demais. AAAAHHHHH!

De repente, um par de asas brancas abriu-se. O Anjo Neji voou rapidamente em direção ao monstro. Tenten preparou-se para receber o ataque. Cruzou os braços a frente do rosto e fechou os olhos apenas esperando ser atacada. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir um forte vento perto de si. Ela sentiu que estava nos braços de alguém e viu uma luz azul claro envolvendo-lhe. À medida que a luz diminuía, Tenten pôde ver de quem se tratava. Longas madeixas castanho escuro voavam suavemente contra o vento, e seus olhos de cor estranhamente branca, olhavam para ela passando-lhe confiança. Sim, Neji, o Anjo em treinamento na Terra, havia salvado a vida da impaciente Tenten.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

**OBS¹:** MPD = Sigla para **Metropolitan Police Department**, ou, simplesmente, **Departamento de Polícia Metropolitana**

**OBS²: **Gosei Change ou Gosei Phone = Celular de transformação do Neji. Nele, Neji insere os Gosei Cards e executa não apenas sua transformação, como também outros poderes.


	3. Épico 3: Entrando para a polícia

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

**Sinopse: **Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

**Épico 3: Entrando para a polícia**

- O que é essa luz quente? Essa luz tão reconfortante... eu estou salva! – Exclamou a morena de coques, espantada ao sentir aquela emoção tão inexplicável.

Abriu mais os olhos para ver direito o que se passava. O jovem que a salvara olhava para ela com um olhar calmo e tranqüilizador. Sua pele alva, junto aos seus cabelos quase pretos e olhos semelhantes a duas pérolas observavam a menina em seus braços. Neji a colocou no chão com cuidado e com um olhar enigmático, perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Deus! É um anjo!

- Anjo? Não. Você deve estar enganada. Eu apenas tirei você da frente daquele monstro, nada mais.

- Mas como você... ué! Para onde foi aquela criatura?

- Não sei. Provavelmente ele foi embora quando eu cheguei.

- Obrigada por me salvar. Mas qual é o seu nome? Ei, garoto! Onde você está?

Ouvi ela perguntar o meu nome, mas desapareci o mais rápido que pude. Espero que ela não tenha percebido sobre os meus poderes. Será que ela viu as minhas asas? Tenho que tomar cuidado para não chamar a atenção.

**天 使 **

Tenten ficou confusa pelo sumiço repentino do belo jovem que salvara a sua vida. Olhou pro chão e se surpreendeu ao ver um cartão jogado lá. A Mitsashi pegou o cartão. Ele estava em branco na frente, mas tinha um símbolo em forma de asas atrás. A morena olhou fixamente para o cartão e o guardou com cuidado em seu bolso.

A Mitsashi voltou à base da MPD e ficou pensando no garoto misterioso que a salvara. Ele tinha mesmo um rosto angelical e a garota estava curiosa para saber a identidade daquele garoto que realmente "caiu do céu".

- Tenten-san, você sabe o que aconteceu lá fora? Eu podia jurar que você seria atacada, mas você saiu ilesa. O que houve lá, afinal? – Questionou Kiba.

- Como assim? Você não viu nada? Eu fui salva por um super gato, e você diz que não viu nada?

- Então esse "super gato" deve ser invisível, pois eu realmente não vi ninguém.

- Como é possível? Eu juro que vi. Como poderia esquecer aquele rosto divino? – Perguntou-se para si mesma.

**天 使**

Senti novamente a presença do ser da WarStar. Fui atrás dele para ver o que ele aprontava e desta vez eu estava determinado a vencê-lo.

- É você de novo, demônio da WarStar? Pare de atacar pessoas inocentes.

- Sim, claro. Só porque você quer.

- Foi você que pediu.

- Change card! Ah, o que? Não encontro o meu Change card em lugar nenhum.

_- O que houve Neji-kun? Por que ainda não inseriu o Change card em mim? _- Disse o meu Gosei Change.

- Não sei como explicar, mas acho que perdi o meu Change card.

_- Você é louco? O problema não é que você perdeu, mas você sabe que se não puder se transformar, não poderá usar seu poder adequadamente._

- Eu sei. Agora não é hora para chamar a minha atenção... Ai!

_- Tudo bem Neji-kun?_

- Sim. Foi apenas uma pequena pancada.

- Não se distraia pirralho. Nossa brincadeira está apenas começando.

- Não vou permitir que você continue machucando os humanos.

- E como pretende me impedir, se nem ao menos pode se transformar?

- Ele... tem razão. Agora que a Torre do Céu foi destruída, eu não posso entrar em contato com o Tenkukai para pedir ajuda.

Fui atacado várias vezes e já estava um tanto machucado, mas eu não era de desistir. Nessa hora, ouvi um barulho semelhante ao de um carro. Ao observar melhor, percebi que se tratava do carro da polícia. Não demorou para aquela garota que eu salvei há poucas horas atrás viesse correndo em minha direção.

- É você! Eu sabia que você era real. Está ferido? Estava lutando contra aquilo?

Eu estava ficando tonto com tantas perguntas de uma vez...

- Foi você que me salvou, não foi? Por favor, preciso que você me diga o seu nome.

- Cuidado! – Gritei, ao puxá-la pelo braço e a levei para dentro de um prédio que teve parte da parede destruída pelo ataque do inimigo.

- Você me salvou pela segunda vez.

- Por que está aqui? Você não deveria se envolver nesse problema. Não faz idéia da força desse monstro.

- Acho que é mais perigoso para você do que para mim. Eu sou uma policial e fui treinada para esse tipo de situação. Mas você é um simples humano.

- Está enganada. É meu dever proteger este mundo.

- Do que está falando?

Não me preocupei em responder. Apenas saí correndo em direção ao monstro e o ataquei. Não houve efeito. Eu caí no chão novamente e já sangrava pela boca. A garota perguntadeira que eu havia salvado correu de novo para perto de mim.

- Você está bem?

- Fique longe! É perigoso!

- Não vou me afastar! Você está ferido. Não vou te deixar. Você salvou a minha vida.

Depois disso, eu vi uma luz azul brilhando dentro do bolso da farda da estranha garota. O que seria aquilo?

- Ah! Esse é o cartão que eu achei depois que você me salvou pela primeira vez. Tenho quase certeza de que é seu.

- Meu Change card... então foi você que o encontrou. Obrigado.

Peguei o cartão e me preparei para a próxima etapa da luta.

- Você ainda quer lutar pirralho? Não aprendeu a lição? É melhor você desistir.

- Perdão. Mas eu não sou do tipo que desiste. Eu não apenas quero lutar, como desta vez eu sei que vou te derrotar.

- E por que desta vez seria diferente?

- Você já vai ver.

- O que será que ele vai fazer? – Perguntou a menina de coques.

- Gosei Change!

_- Gotcha!_

- Change card, Tensou!

_- Change, Goseiger._

- O que? Como ele fez isso? Aquelas asas... eu sabia que era ele. – Pensou Tenten.

- Então o pirralho conseguiu se transformar? Quem é você?

- Gosei Tenshi. Protetor de toda a vida na Terra.

- O poder Skick das tempestades, (Arashi no skick power) Gosei Red!

- Então ele é... um Anjo? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Então você é o Anjo Gosei que veio do céu? Hum, você será destruído, sendo assim, isso não importa.

- Importa sim.

- Como ousa?

_- Gotcha!_

- Gosei weapon card! Tensou!

_- Summon! Skick sword!_

- O que? Uma espada?

- Isso. E agora você verá do que um Anjo é capaz.

- Seu moleque abusado. Tome isso.

Rebati as bolas de fogo que foram lançadas em mim, e logo me preparei para o ataque final.

_- Gotcha!_

- Divine card! Tensou!

_- Assemble! Gosei Dynamic._

- Gosei Dynamic, fogo!

A luta havia terminado. Eu voltei ao normal e a garota perguntadeira se aproximou de mim pela enésima vez.

- Poderia me dizer de uma vez por todas quem é você? – Pediu ela.

Nessa hora, ouvi um som de outro carro de polícia e dele saiu um homem com uma farda igual a da garota. Seu cabelo marrom-escuro era espetado para cima e parecia que havia dois triângulos invertidos abaixo de seus olhos negros.

- Preciso que venha comigo prestar alguns esclarecimentos em nossa base. Por favor, não apresente resistência. – Pediu o homem.

- Entendi certo? Vocês querem me prender por eu proteger as pessoas, é isso?

- Não é isso. Quero saber o que realmente está acontecendo e você é o único que pode nos explicar.

- Hum... apenas assenti.

**天 使**

- Como o cara estranho me pediu, apenas o acompanhei até sua base. Chegando lá, dei de cara com Tsunade-sama.

- Neji-kun, então Kiba-kun trouxe você com ele? Não se preocupe. Eles são de confiança. Você pode ser sincero com eles.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama...

- Já disse para não se preocupar.

- Entendi...

- Podemos começar pelos nossos nomes. Eu sou Hyūga Neji, um Anjo Gosei, que desceu à superfície para treinar.

- Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Prazer.

**[Depois de tudo explicado...]**

- Então você é um Anjo?

- Sim.

- E vive no céu?

- Sim.

- Você pode se transformar e tem poderes especiais que você invoca com cartões?

- Sim.

- A sua alma é pura?

- Sim.

- E você também pode...

- Chega! Cale-se Tenten! Você quer parar de encher o garoto de perguntas? Isso está me irritando. – Exclamou Kiba.

- Kiba-kun, gostaria que você incluísse Hyūga Neji-kun na equipe de polícia juntamente com Tenten. – Disse Tsunade-sama.

- Como assim?

- Ele é um Anjo em treinamento. Você quer treino melhor do que este? Além do mais, esse inimigo é muito estranho. Precisaremos da força dele como você mesmo viu.

- Mas Tsunade-sama...

- Já está decidido.

- Sim...

**天 使**

De uma hora para outra, meu Gosei Change começou a brilhar, e Kami-sama entrou em contato comigo. Fiquei surpreso...

- Você deve ter notado que Mitsashi Tenten é muito imprudente. A partir de hoje, ordeno que você proteja a vida dessa garota. Isso é parte do seu treinamento. – Ordenou Kami-sama.

- Mas... eu não sabia que teria que trabalhar na polícia. E além do mais, essa garota é muito estranha. Não sei se conseguirei conviver com ela.

- Neji-kun, isso tudo é necessário. Um dia você entenderá. Por ora, apenas faça o que eu lhe ordenei, proteja essa garota.

- Sim. Eu a protegerei com a minha vida.

**天 使**

- Estou chocado com essa história toda. - Comentou Kiba.

Tenten e Kiba aproximaram-se de Neji e começaram a se apresentar novamente.

- Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten. Obrigada de novo por me salvar.

- Desculpe a falta de jeito. Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, comandante-chefe da polícia metropolitana do Japão.

- Agradeço pelos esclarecimentos. Vocês dois não tem mais nenhuma dúvida com respeito a mim, certo?

- Sim. Agora que entendemos tudo, estamos tranqüilos. – Esclareceu Kiba.

- Que bom. Mas agora eu preciso que vocês esqueçam. – Disse o Anjo ao sacar uma de suas cartas.

- Espere! O que vai fazer? - Perguntou Kiba.

- Vou apagar a sua memória. Humanos não podem saber quem somos. Essa é a regra.

- Memory card, Tensou!

- Espere! – Exclamou Tsunade ao segurar o pulso do Hyūga.

- Estou garantindo o cumprimento da minha missão. Você sabe muito bem que os humanos não podem saber sobre a existência dos Anjos. Essa é a regra. – Rebati.

- Ele pode mesmo... apagar a nossa memória? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Não faça isso, Neji-kun. Eu já expliquei que eles são de confiança. Você pode acreditar que eles jamais dirão nada a ninguém. E além do mais, vocês vão trabalhar juntos como uma equipe, esqueceu?

- Espere um pouco. Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com isso.

- Foram ordens de Kami-sama.

- Que ótimo... eu não tenho escolha.

**天 使**

Neji vestiu o uniforme da polícia. Ele era igual ao de Tenten, porém havia algumas partes brancas nos ombros e nas mangas (pois a cor que representa o Neji é o branco). Penteou seus longos cabelos para trás, os mantendo soltos mesmo. Ele decidiu dar uma volta pelo prédio da polícia para conhecer melhor o seu novo "ambiente de trabalho forçado".

Por onde passava, ele atraía olhares curiosos e ao mesmo tempo gulosos das mulheres, e também olhares invejosos dos homens. O Anjo sentiu todos aqueles olhares para si e podia ouvir os pensamentos dos mesmos. Depois de um tempo, suas bochechas começaram a corar. O Hyūga não estava acostumado com tanta gente olhando para ele de uma vez.

_- De onde ele veio?_

_- Esse é o policial novo? Como ele é lindo. _

_- Ele tem olhos estranhos..._

_- O cabelo dele é uma gracinha._

_- Como ele é fofo._

_- Será que ele tem namorada?_

_- Quem será esse novato?_

_- Sujeito estranho._

_- Ele é tão bonito..._

Neji ouviu todos aqueles pensamentos ao mesmo tempo e isso fez com que ele ficasse tonto e ele acabou ajoelhando no chão, levando ambas as mãos ao chão para se apoiar. Ele logo foi avistado por Tenten, que veio rapidamente ao seu auxílio.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

**Uhul! ninguém leu! XD**


	4. Épico 4: Oretachi wa nakama da!

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

**Sinopse: **Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

**Épico 4: Oretachi wa nakama da! (Nós somos companheiros)**

- Neji! Você está bem? O que houve?

- Eu estou... tonto.

- Venha. Eu vou te trazer para fora. Vamos sentar no banco.

- Agora que estamos sentados, pode me dizer o que aconteceu com você?

- Muita gente... muitos pensamentos misturados. Todos olhando pra mim. Fiquei tonto com tudo aquilo.

- Entendo. Isso é natural quando você está apenas começando. As pessoas sempre ficam curiosas para saber quem é o novato.

- Ouvi muitos pensamentos. Fiquei desorientado.

- Sério? O que eles pensavam?

_- "Ele é tão fofo."_

_- "O cabelo dele é uma gracinha."_

_- "Será que ele tem namorada?"_

- Eu não consegui entender por que eu chamei tanto a atenção deles...

- Isso é fácil de responder. É por que você é bonito.

- Hein?

- Sim. As pessoas gostam de admirar coisas bonitas. Por isso você chamou a atenção deles. Está vendo? – Disse a morena, ao tirar um espelho do bolso e fazer o Hyūga olhar para si mesmo.

- Estou começando a entender... é assim que eu me sinto quando observo o céu do Tenkukai.

- Sério? Como é o céu do seu mundo?

- É mais do que lindo. As nuvens são levemente douradas. O céu tão azul e brilhante e não dá para comparar com mais nada. A única coisa que pode se comparar ao céu do Tenkukai é o céu da Terra.

- Tem razão. Ah, esqueci de dizer que você ficou lindo com essa farda. – Disse a Mitsashi, ao sorrir docemente para o Anjo.

- Eu acho que já fui muito elogiado por hoje. – Disse Neji ao virar de costas para Tenten e corar levemente.

- Não se preocupe. Você ficará bem. Vou te deixar sozinho pra você se acalmar. Te vejo mais tarde.

- Hum... ela realmente é... esquisita.

**天 使**

Quando vim para a superfície, jamais imaginei passar por coisas tão estranhas e muito menos trabalhar na polícia. Sem falar com uma garota tão barulhenta como a Tenten. Mas como tudo tem um motivo, eu apenas acho mais conveniente pensar que derrotarei o inimigo e voltarei logo para o meu mundo. Ao que parece eu vou aprender muita coisa neste mundo.

**天 使 **

- Então, Tenten-san, o que você achou do anjinho? É claro, tirando o rosto bonito dele. – Disse Kiba aos risos.

- Não seja bobo. Eu achei ele muito peculiar. Ele faz o tipo calado, reservado e gosta de ficar sozinho.

- Bem, isso é natural, já que ele está longe da casa dele, ou melhor, ele está em uma outra dimensão.

- Você está certo.

- Por hora, você precisa ganhar a confiança dele para que trabalhem melhor juntos em batalha.

- Você não precisa pedir isso. Eu já tinha prometido a mim mesma que ganharia a amizade dele assim que ele me salvou pela primeira vez.

- Entendo. Eu aposto que você consegue.

- Eu tenho plena certeza.

**天 使 **

- O que foi aquilo mais cedo Neji-kun? Você é um Gosei Tenshi, não deveria desconfiar dos humanos. – Disse Tsunade.

- Eu sou um Anjo, mas não sou burro. Não posso ficar me expondo dessa maneira.

- Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas existem humanos dignos de confiança. Você poderia repensar sobre isso.

- Repensarei quando houver motivos para isso. Então, se me der licença...

**天 使 **

- Drake-sama, o que acha do meu plano para liquidar a Terra?

- Muito bom, Derepta, mas você está esquecendo aquele Gosei Tenshi.

- Gosei Shiroi? Não se preocupe com isso. Ele não será mais problema. Eu sei que ele ainda está ferido.

- Ótimo. Logo poderemos concluir o plano.

**天 使**

Joguei o casaco da minha farda sobre uma pedra em um parque próximo ao prédio da MPD. Havia uma barra de aço e eu comecei a treinar para dar uma volta completa na barra usando os braços, ou seja, dar uma cambalhota. Estava um pouco difícil, pois o meu ferimento ainda não havia melhorado. Fiz várias tentativas em vão. Eu sempre acabava indo ao chão por causa da dor em meu braço esquerdo. Depois de um tempo, senti que estava sendo observado.

- Byakugan! – Exclamei, ativando o meu doujutsu. Os meus olhos eram incrivelmente apurados.

- É você? – Perguntei para Tenten, que havia chegado repentinamente.

- C-como você me viu?

- Os meus olhos são especiais. Mas isso não importa agora.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Treinando.

- Ah...

Ignorando a presença de Tenten, continuei a treinar, mas por mais que me esforçasse, não consegui completar a volta na barra. Eu já estava com as costas doloridas de tanto cair no chão.

- Você está bem? Por que não consegue dar uma cambalhota? – Perguntou a Mitsashi, apoiando-se na barra e dando uma volta completa.

- Não é nada. – Apenas respondi, levando a mão direita até meu braço ferido a fim de amenizar a dor.

- Não é o que parece. Está com dor? Deixe me ver…

- Afaste-se! Eu já disse que não é nada. – Contestei, ao mesmo tempo em que vestia o casaco novamente.

- Mas…

- Ora, ora. Então é aqui que você se esconde? Vejo que sua ferida ainda não se curou, Gosei White.

- Derepta!

- Quem é ele, Neji?

- Um dos membros da WarStar.

- O que ele quis dizer com "ferida"?

- Fique quieta! Você pergunta demais! Apenas observe.

_- Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

_- Change, Goseiger!_

- Ora, seu!

- Gosei weapon card! Tensou!

_- Summon! Skick sword!_

- Ah! Você vai ver!

Ataquei Derepta com minha espada, mas não pude manter o movimento, pois a dor em meu braço ainda incomodava.

- O que foi pirralho? Seu braço não o deixa lutar direito? Então morra de uma vez!

- Ah!

Fui golpeado e jogado no chão com força. Minha transformação se desfez e eu estava muito machucado.

- Ora, seu maldito! – Disse Tenten, ao partir para cima de Derepta com várias armas.

- Garota tola! Se o seu amiguinho não conseguiu, você acha que conseguirá?

- Miserável!

- Cale-se pirralha! Acho melhor você ir cuidar do seu amiguinho. Tchauzinho!

- Ah, esse canalha! Ah, tinha esquecido! Neji! Neji! Você está bem? Responda! Por favor!

- Você fala... alto demais... – Murmurei, desmaiando em seguida.

**天 使**

Ouviam-se alguns ruídos naquele local. O cheiro de medicamentos estava por toda a parte e um barulho sincronizado de um aparelho media as batidas do coração. Deitado na cama daquele quarto, estava o jovem Anjo. Suas longas madeixas escuras espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro branco. Neji respirava com ajuda de aparelhos e tinha vários ferimentos pelo corpo. Ao lado da cama, Tenten o observava se culpando pelo acontecido e torcendo para que ele acordasse logo.

- Não se preocupe Tenten-san. Ele vai acordar logo. – Disse Kiba.

- Mas...

- Ele vai ficar bem. Só precisa descansar.

- Kiba-san, a culpa foi minha. Eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

- Não se culpe. Você mencionou que o braço dele estava ferido por causa de uma batalha anterior dele. Isso com certeza deve ter prejudicado ele na luta.

- É mais um motivo pelo qual eu deveria ter feito algo para ajudar.

- Entendo...

- Você como sempre... fala alto demais.

- O que?

Tenten ficou incrédula ao ouvir a voz de Neji, e, mais ainda, ao pensar que ele pode ter ouvido toda a conversa. Ela jamais imaginou que ele fosse acordar tão rápido.

- V-você já acordou? – Perguntou Tenten.

- É o que parece. – Respondeu o Anjo.

- Eu não disse Tenten-san? Não precisava se preocupar tanto. Vou deixá-los a sós. – Disse Kiba ao deixar o quarto.

- Não acredito que você tenha acordado tão rápido.

- Era impossível não acordar, considerando que você fala incrivelmente alto. – Disse Neji, sentando-se na cama.

- Espere. Você já se sente bem para sentar?

- Eu já estou melhor.

- Mas tão rápido?

- Eu sou um Anjo. Qual é a surpresa?

- Por que não me contou sobre a ferida do seu braço?

- Eu não confio nos humanos.

- Por quê?

- Eu não posso confiar. Se assim o fizer, minha vida pode correr perigo.

- Se você tivesse confiado em mim, talvez não estivesse nesta cama agora.

- Apenas responda, há quantas horas nos conhecemos? O que você sabe sobre mim? Nós nem sequer somos amigos. Não me peça para confiar em você.

- Você está certo. Mas eu só quero ser sua amiga. Quero que possamos lutar juntos como uma dupla. É isso que precisamos fazer. Esqueceu que temos que proteger a Terra?

- Hum...

- Se você continuar agindo assim, nossos destinos serão sempre essa cama de hospital, ou até mesmo algo pior.

- Você não tem capacidade para lutar contra eles.

- Está me chamando de inútil?

- Sua única habilidade é manejar armas e seu taijutsu é fraco. Em outras palavras, será preciso muito mais do que isso para derrotá-los.

- Cale-se! Não diga mais nada. Eu fui mesmo uma imbecil por ter me preocupado com você, seu idiota arrogante! – Berrou Tenten, ao bater a porta do quarto com toda a força e sair.

- Idiota arrogante...? por que será que eu tive a impressão de que ela estava me insultando? Será que eu fui muito duro com ela? – Pensou.

**天 使**

- Imbecil! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – Berrou Tenten.

- O que houve Tenten-san? – Questionou Kiba.

- Hyūga Neji é mesmo um idiota completo.

- Como assim? Há um minuto atrás, você estava super preocupada com ele e agora o insulta?

- Eu estava preocupada até o momento em que ele me chamou de inútil.

- Ele te chamou de inútil? Por quê?

- Sim. Ele é mesmo um grosso! Não acredito que Tsunade-sama me obrigou a trabalhar com ele.

- Seja como for, vocês precisam encontrar um jeito de se entender. Caso contrário, todo o planeta correrá perigo.

- Diga isso para ele. Eu já disse, mas ele não me ouve.

- Tudo bem, eu tentarei falar com ele.

**天 使**

Kiba avistou o jovem Anjo deitado na grama embaixo de uma árvore descansando para se recuperar. Ele já havia deixado o hospital e o comandante rapidamente foi na direção dele para questioná-lo.

- Estou feliz que tenha se curado tão rápido, Hyūga. – Pronunciou-se Kiba.

- Hum... – assentiu Neji.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Prossiga.

- Serei direto. Você poderia ser mais relevante com a Tenten-san?

- Isto é uma ordem?

- Se você quiser entender assim. O fato é que a falta de entendimento de vocês está comprometendo o andamento da missão. Se isso continuar, ambos poderão morrer. – Completou Kiba.

- É... – Neji apenas concordou.

**天 使**

Parei para pensar naquele momento. Por que eu não conseguia me entender com ela? Eu preciso acreditar nos humanos e ela é a minha parceira de equipe (mesmo eu não concordado com isso). Pensei nas palavras dela naquela hora. Ela só estava preocupada comigo, e queria ser minha amiga. Percebi que fui muito grosso com ela. Sinto que... deveria pedir desculpas. Naquela hora, ouvi o meu Gosei change tocar.

- Como está, Neji-kun? – Perguntou Kami-sama.

- Como pode ver... estou me recuperando dos ferimentos sofridos na última luta.

- Estou feliz que tenha chegado à conclusão de que tem que se entender com Mitsashi Tenten.

- Sim. Quero pedir desculpas por ter sido tão rude com ela.

- Isso é bom. Vocês precisam se entender se quiserem salvar a Terra. Não se esqueça de que quando chegar a hora certa, você precisa entregar aquilo para ela.

- Sim. Estou totalmente ciente do que devo fazer agora.

- Que bom. Vocês ficarão bem, desde que trabalhem juntos.

- Entendido.

**天 使**

Neji voltara para o prédio da polícia e estava decidido a ir atrás de Tenten para se desculpar. Ele perguntou para Kiba onde Tenten poderia estar e foi atrás dela. Chovia naquele momento. Neji seguiu pela direção que Kiba havia indicado para a casa da Mitsashi e acabou indo na chuva mesmo. Chegando próximo à casa da moça, a encontrou perto de sua residência desmaiada no chão com várias armas ao redor de si. Ele não entendeu de imediato o que havia acontecido com ela, mas para ele estava claro que ela estava exausta de tanto treinar e acabou desmaiando na chuva. Ele rapidamente colocou Tenten em seus braços, e como não conhecia a casa da garota, ele decidiu levá-la para a casa dele.

_- Gotcha!_

- Tsubasa card, Tensou!

_- Expand Skick Power!_

As asas de Neji surgiram e ele voou até a sua casa. Rapidamente entrou em casa e colocou Tenten deitada em sua cama. Ela estava ensopada, e Neji temia que ela pudesse pegar uma gripe. Tentou usar uma de suas técnicas tensou para ajudá-la.

- Windrive card, Tensou!

_- Splash Skick Power!_

Uma brisa suave e quente envolvia a garota, enquanto Neji colocava um pano sobre a cabeça da morena, a fim de amenizar a febre. Não demorou muito para que ela abrisse os olhos.

- O que houve comigo? Onde estou? – Perguntou desorientada.

- Está no meu quarto na mansão Hyūga.

- Mas... por quê?

- Eu te encontrei desmaiada na chuva, então te trouxe para a minha casa.

- E por que você faria isso? Pensei que me odiasse.

- Eu nunca disse que te odeio.

- Suas ações valem mais do que palavras. Além do mais, por que você está sempre me salvando pra depois ser áspero comigo? Se for assim, então me deixe morrer de uma vez.

- Não diga tolices. Jamais deixaria que você morresse.

- Por que veio atrás de mim?

- E não é óbvio? Eu queria pedir... desculpa. É isso, desculpa. Eu... sinto muito de verdade por ter duvidado de você e ter dito tantas coisas horríveis.

- Eu ouvi direito? Você está se desculpando?

- Foi o que pareceu.

- Obrigada... por cuidar de mim, mas... por que cuidou de mim?

- Quer saber por quê?

- Claro.

- É simples. É por que nós somos companheiros.

Tenten demorou para processar a informação. Ainda não acreditava que Neji estivesse se desculpando com ela depois de tudo o que ele disse.

- Então nós finalmente somos... amigos?

- Creio que sim.

- Finalmente! – Exclamou Tenten.

- Só uma coisa: você ainda fala alto demais.

- Seu bobo! Ofende, mas não humilha! – Disse Tenten.

Depois de finalmente se entender, eles sorriram um para o outro e se preparavam para voltar à base da MPD.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...


	5. Épico 5: Um beijo para me transformar

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

**Sinopse: **Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

**Épico 5 em homenagem à Bia Tsuki, pela continuação de 'Eternidade'**

**Épico 5: Um beijo para me transformar**

**Sub Épico 1: treinamento**

- Nem acredito que finalmente somos amigos. – Mencionou Tenten.

- Hum... – Assentiu Neji.

- Agora finalmente poderemos trabalhar juntos quando algum inimigo aparecer.

- Ainda não. – Discordou ele.

- Mas por quê? Pensei que agora não haveria mais problemas.

- Na sua situação atual, será impossível.

- Como assim?

- Você já vai ver. – Disse o Hyūga, puxando a Mitsashi pelo braço.

**天 使 **

- Kiba-san, gostaria de pedir a sua autorização para treinar Tenten. – Disse Neji.

- Treinar? Se você acha necessário, eu não vejo nenhum problema. – Respondeu o comandante.

- Ótimo. Começaremos agora mesmo.

**天 使**

- O que foi tudo aquilo Neji? Eu não preciso de treinamento!

- Precisa sim. E muito. Começando por esse seu gênio esquentado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Em uma batalha, a calma é essencial para alcançar a vitória. Você age impulsivamente e isso só abre brechas para que o inimigo te ataque e você perca totalmente o controle da situação.

- Hum...

- Outra coisa. Não dependa da força. Seu taijutsu é fraco e você tem muito em que melhorar.

- Não vou discordar de você. Então, por onde começaremos? – Perguntou a curiosa Tenten.

- Você verá. – Apenas respondeu Neji.

Neji ensinou a Tenten muitas coisas na arte da luta e táticas úteis em batalha. Ele a ensinou a controlar melhor sua energia, sua força física e aprimorar o seu taijutsu, além de melhorar seu desempenho no trabalho de equipe dos dois. Eles treinaram o dia todo e Neji demorou a perceber que a morena estava exausta, porém, quando o fez, resolveu parar o treino imediatamente.

- Já chega por hoje, Tenten.

- Mas por quê? Eu ainda não terminei. – Contestou a Mitsashi.

- Não seja teimosa. Você está visivelmente exausta. Você não deveria se esforçar além dos seus limites.

Tenten ficou chocada com as palavras de Neji. Ele nem ao menos se importava com ela e o que mais chamou a atenção dela é que mesmo passando o dia todo treinando ele não havia derramado sequer uma gota de suor, ao passo que ela estava à beira de um desmaio.

- Não estou teimando. Apenas não quero parar o treino agora.

- Mas eu não quero continuar. Estamos treinando há muito tempo. Vamos embora.

- Mas...

- Qual é o problema?

...

**Sub Épico 2: Recuperação**

A pergunta do Anjo ficou sem resposta, pois Tenten sentiu sua vista escurecer e seu corpo ir ao chão. Sua queda foi evitada pelos já conhecidos braços de Neji, que a segurou rapidamente. Ao sentir-se amparada mais uma vez pelos braços quentes do belo Anjo, a morena conseguiu reunir forças para abrir os olhos. Tenten sentiu seu coração tremer ao abrir os olhos e encarar as duas pérolas do Hyūga olhando para ela preocupado.

- Está vendo? É isso que acontece quando você ignora os conselhos dos outros. – Disse Neji.

- Hum... – Apenas murmurou Tenten.

- Não se preocupe. Estaremos na enfermaria da MPD em alguns segundos.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Eu tenho os meus métodos. Observe.

- Teleportation card! Tensou!

_- Outbreack skick power!_

As asas de Neji se abriram e envolveram os dois. Uma luz azulada os teleportou para dentro. Tenten já se encontrava na cama da enfermaria.

- Incrível. Estamos mesmo na enfermaria.

- É.

Neji já estava a ponto de recolher suas asas e sair, quando Tenten o impediu.

- Espere, por favor!

- O que aconteceu?

- Suas asas... por favor, não as recolha ainda.

- E por que isso agora?

- É que elas são... tão bonitas... é uma imagem realmente incrível.

- Obrigado. Mas por agora você precisa descansar bastante para se recuperar. – Disse o Anjo, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

- Ele é realmente... angelical. – Murmurou a morena, adormecendo logo em seguida.

**天 使**

- Então você treinou Tenten até a exaustão? – Perguntou Kiba.

- A culpa foi minha por não ter percebido que ela estava exausta. Mesmo assim, quando eu tentei parar o treino, ela se recusou e continuou, por isso caiu exausta. – Explicou o Anjo.

- É bem típico dela não saber a hora de parar. Contudo não há com o que se preocupar. Uma boa noite de sono e ela estará nova em folha amanhã cedo.

- Assim espero. Não sabemos quando a WarStar vai aparecer. – Disse Neji.

- Tem razão. – Concordou Kiba.

**天 使**

Kiba estava certo. Não sabíamos o momento em que a WarStar nos atacaria então resolvi me certificar de que Tenten estaria bem o mais rápido possível. Fui até a enfermaria e observei que ela estava dormindo. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos sobre a testa dela de modo que a minha energia fosse enviada para ela. Bastou alguns segundos para perceber que ela já estava melhor. Retirei-me do quarto dela e ao vagar pelo corredor, dei de cara com Tsunade-sama.

- O que faz aqui há esta hora Hyūga?

- Eu apenas estava indo para o meu quarto.

- Seu quarto? Entendo. Então você não vai morar na mansão Hyūga?

- Não sabemos quando nossos inimigos aparecerão então morar aqui é a melhor opção. – Respondi.

- Concordo. Essa é uma boa estratégia. Será melhor para alcançar o inimigo.

- Sim... – Apenas concordei.

**天 使**

Um pequeno vestígio de luz invadiu o quarto arejado. A claridade começou a incomodar os olhos da morena que dormia tranquilamente. Já não sentia mais as dores no corpo devido ao árduo treinamento, graças aos poderes de Neji.

- Nossa, eu acordei tão bem. Pensei que acordaria com o corpo todo dolorido, mas não sinto nada. – Disse Tenten para si mesma.

A garota rapidamente saiu da enfermaria, foi até o seu quarto, tomou um banho, escovou seus cabelos e os prendeu em seus dois coques habituais, vestiu sua farda e foi até o centro de comando para tomar seu café.

- Bom dia Kiba-san.

- Bom dia.

- Ué, e o Neji-kun?

- Ele saiu bem cedo. Acho que foi correr um pouco. Ele disse que acorda as 5 da manhã todos os dias para correr.

- 5 da manhã? Incrível! Eu jamais conseguiria.

- Pois é...

- Hã? O que foi isso? – Exclamou Kiba, ao ouvir o som do alarme.

- A WarStar apareceu! Tenten vá na frente. Eu tentarei entrar em contato com o Neji.

- Entendido!

******Sub Épico 3: Transformação**

- Pare aí mesmo, WarStar! – Exclamou Tenten.

- Ora, ora. Se não é a polícia espacial. Vocês são tão inoportunos.

- Ora, cale-se! O que está fazendo? Quer destruir a cidade?

- Meu nome é Abauta. Logo eu devastarei a vida na Terra privando-a de todas as plantas.

- O seu nome não me interessa. Até parece que eu vou deixar você fazer isso. – Disse Tenten, ao sacar um de seus pergaminhos.

- Pensa em me derrotar com papéis? Como você é tola.

- Imbecil! Por acaso pensa que são papéis comuns?

- O que disse?

- Invocação!

Uma chuva de kunais, shurikens, facas e várias outras armas voaram em direção ao inimigo, que não sofreu dano algum. A garota não acreditou no que viu. Ela lançou uma corrente no monstro e o prendeu.

- Então, o que achou disso?

- Extremamente patético, pirralha.

- O que?

- Você chama isso de ataque? Não me faça rir. – Disse Abauta, soltando-se das correntes.

- Impossível!

- É o seu fim pirralha! – Exclamou o monstro ao se preparar para atacar Tenten. Ele foi interrompido ao receber um chute de Neji.

- Atacando mulheres? A covardia da WarStar não tem limites.

- Neji-kun!

- Como eu pensei, poderes como os seus não funcionam contra ele.

- Como assim? Está dizendo que todo aquele treinamento não serviu para absolutamente nada?

- Eu não disse isso. Mas o treinamento te deixou consideravelmente mais forte, contudo o seu tipo de poder não pode derrotá-lo.

- Como assim? Eu nem sequer consegui arranhar o cara!

- Você não está entendendo. O treinamento que eu te dei te deixou forte, mas poderes ninjas não funcionarão. Eu acabei de dizer isso. As técnicas do seu mundo não vão adiantar.

- Como assim "técnicas do meu mundo"?

- É o que eu estou te explicando. Técnicas do seu mundo são inúteis contra eles.

- Então isso significa que eu definitivamente não posso lutar. Eu sabia. Eu sou mesmo uma inútil.

- Cale-se! Pare de se auto-diminuir. Eu não permito que você diga isso. Você é forte da sua maneira.

- Você não entende nada! Eu não vou desistir de lutar!

- Interessante! Vou acabar com a terráquea e o Gosei Tenshi de uma só vez. Isso não poderia ser melhor. – Disse Abauta, atacando Tenten com uma esfera de energia.

- Eu não vou perder!

- O que?

- Era isso que eu estava esperando – Pensou o Hyūga

Uma luz muito intensa envolveu o corpo de Tenten protegendo-a do ataque. O Gosei phone de Neji tocou naquele momento.

- Finalmente está na hora. – Disse Neji.

- Nunca pensei que seria tão rápido. – Disse o espírito que habitava o celular do Hyūga, denominado "Datas". Ele tem a forma de um carro branco.

- Você está errado. Ela tem capacidade. É forte, decidida. Fez mais do que por merecer.

- Não perca tempo com conversas. Entregue logo o Gosei phone para ela.

- Tem razão.

- Que luz forte é essa? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Sua determinação e coragem foram os fatores-chave para que você merecesse esses poderes. Por favor, use-os adequadamente, pois você provou aos céus que é digna de confiança para usar os poderes celestes. Então não perca mais tempo e se transforme. – Explicou Neji.

- É sério que eu também posso me transformar como você?

- Sim. Agora nossas chances aumentaram.

- Beleza! Então eu vou tentar.

- Change card, Tensou!

- Ué...

- Change card, Tensou!

- Droga! O que está acontecendo? Por que não funciona? – Retrucou Tenten.

- Desculpe. É que faltou um detalhe muito importante para que você possa se transformar. – Disse o Hyūga.

- E do que se trata?

O Anjo se aproximou lentamente de Tenten e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Tenten gelou e seu coração disparou com toda aquela aproximação. Apenas um pensamento veio à mente da garota:

- Ele vai me beijar! Céus! Ele vai mesmo me beijar! O que eu faço? – Pensou ela, muito vermelha.

Neji colocou uma das mãos no queixo de Tenten, a fim de erguer a cabeça da garota para mais perto de si, enquanto a outra mão permanecia no ombro dela.

- O-o que vai fazer...? – Perguntou Tenten, muito nervosa.

Sem obter resposta, Tenten apenas sentiu os frios e finos lábios do belo Anjo tocar-lhe a testa. Um calmo e suave beijo, quase que fraternal, encheu o coração de Tenten de alegria e ela finalmente pôde ativar o seu Change card.

_- Gotcha!_

- Change card, Tensou!

_- Change, goseiger!_

Uma roupa semelhante a de Neji surgiu em Tenten, porém, ela era preta.

- Ótimo. – Pensou Neji. Ela conseguiu.

- Entendi! A chave para a minha transformação era o seu beijo.

- É basicamente isso. – Respondeu o Anjo.

Com seus novos poderes da Terra, Tenten finalmente estava pronta para lutar.

- Agora sim estamos combinando seu monstro idiota! – Exclamou Tenten.

- Quem você pensa que é pirralha?

- Ah, você não sabe? Então eu vou me apresentar.

- O poder Landick das rochas.

- Gosei Black!

- Não pode ser! Mais um Gosei Tenshi! Não posso acreditar.

- Acredite! Alias, Neji-kun, nem pense em se transformar, por que esse idiota é meu.

- Vá em frente. Eu realmente não pensei em interferir.

- Assim é melhor.

_- Gotcha!_

- Gosei weapon card, Tensou!

_- Summon! Landick axe! _

- É isso!

- O que vai fazer?

- Adivinha?

- Black attack! – Exclamou Tenten, ao usar seu machado para cortar o inimigo ao meio. A garota apenas comemorou a sua primeira vitória.

- Consegui! Eu consegui!

- O poder da tribo da Terra se encaixa perfeitamente em você. – Comentou Neji.

- Tribo da Terra? Como assim?

- Deixe-me explicar: no Tenkukai os anjos são divididos em 3 tribos diferentes. A tribo Skick, é a tribo do céu. Ela possui os poderes do ar, das tempestades e do clima em geral. Eu pertenço a essa tribo. Depois vem a tribo Landick, ou seja, a tribo da Terra. Essa tribo possui os poderes da Terra e do Fogo. Você pertence a essa tribo. Por último temos a tribo Seaick, que domina os elementos água e gelo. É assim que funciona.

- Agora entendi. Então cada tribo tem uma característica específica.

- Exatamente. Pessoas da tribo Landick costumam ser imprudentes e esquentadas. Igual a alguém que eu conheço.

- O que? – Exclamou Tenten irritada.

- Eu não disse?

- Ora!

Tenten começou a rir de si mesma, enquanto Neji direcionou seu olhar para o céu com sua habitual expressão séria.

**|Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei!|**

つづく- continua...


	6. Épico 6: O terceiro Anjo – Fogo e Gelo

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

**Sinopse: **Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

**Épico**** 6: O terceiro Anjo – Fogo e Gelo**

- Oh, agora entendo. Tenten-san finalmente conseguiu se transformar. – Concluiu Kiba.

- Sim. Eu a treinei, mas a força de vontade dela provou que ela merece controlar esses poderes. – Explicou o Anjo.

- Faz sentido. Mas soube que ela não se tornou um Anjo como você. Faltou algo importante, as asas.

- Ela não pode ser um Gosei Tenshi completo como eu, pois ela nasceu na Terra. Um ser humano jamais poderá ser um Anjo, ela apenas recebeu autorização para usar os poderes da Tribo Landick. Sendo assim, ela nunca poderá ter asas.

- Ela estava muito animada com a idéia de possuir asas. Imagino como será frustrante para ela quando souber. – Lamentou Kiba.

- Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada sobre isso. – Completou Neji.

**天使**

Enquanto isso no Tenkukai, Hinata foi chamada por Kami-sama.

- Queria me ver, Kami-sama?

- Sim. Hyūga Hinata, imagino que você esteja ciente de que seu irmão Neji está treinando na superfície.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Mas o que você ainda não sabe, é que os demônios da WarStar destruíram a Torre do Céu e seu irmão está preso na Terra.

- Como assim? Ele não pode voltar?

- Isso mesmo. Os inimigos são fortes e me vi obrigado a conceder os poderes dos Gosei Tenshi a uma terráquea que trabalha com Neji na polícia.

- Então meu irmãozinho está formando dupla com uma mera humana. Isso é imperdoável.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Não, nada...

- Escute Hinata, eu quero que você vá à superfície imediatamente. Você precisa se unir a eles para que o poder das três tribos esteja completo.

- Quer que eu lute ao lado de humanos?

- Alguma contestação?

- Não, nenhuma. Só não entendo por que eu tenho que lutar com eles.

- É simples. A WarStar só poderá ser derrotada quando o poder das três tribos estiver unido. Como único membro da Tribo Seaick, você é a única que pode fazer isso. Fique claro que isso é uma ordem.

- Mas...

- Mas o que? Pretende desobedecer a uma ordem de Deus?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Cale-se. Não há tempo a perder. Você sabe muito bem que proteger o planeta é o dever de um Anjo. Então chega de conversa e vá imediatamente.

- Eu nunca disse que não iria.

- Então vá logo!

- Sim!

Que coisa. Não acredito que terei que ir para a Terra para lutar ao lado de humanos e proteger um mundo que nem é meu. – Resmungou para si mesma.

**天使**

- Tenten-san estou impressionado. Como se sente por ser honrada com a responsabilidade de usar os poderes celestes da Tribo Landick? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Estou muito feliz, pois agora poderei lutar ao lado do Neji-kun sem ser um fardo para ele.

- Você nunca foi um fardo. – Rebateu o Anjo. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você seria digna de receber esses poderes grandiosos.

- Quer dizer que... você sempre acreditou em mim?

- Sempre.

- O-obrigada...

- De nada.

Neji respondeu seco como de costume, lançando um olhar calmo sobre Tenten, deixando a kunoichi extremamente corada quando seus olhares se encontraram. Kiba apenas deu um leve sorriso de canto ao perceber o embaraço da amiga.

**天使**

Hinata chegou à superfície e logo foi até a mansão Hyūga. Entrou em seu enorme quarto e foi tomar um banho quente em sua banheira. Começou a procurar pela casa, inclusive no luxuoso quarto perto do seu, por seu irmão, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ele não estava morando lá.

- Neji-nii-san... onde você está agora? – Perguntou para si mesma.

**天使**

A linha de emergência tocou. Havia um incêndio ocorrendo em um prédio importante de Konoha. Tenten e Neji partiram imediatamente. O Anjo deu partida na viatura e Tenten sentou-se no banco do carona.

- É a WarStar? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Não sei. Pode ser um criminoso comum. Porém comum ou não nosso dever como policiais é capturá-lo. Então vamos nessa! – Exclamou o Hyūga.

- Entendido!

Neji dirigiu a toda a velocidade para o local do fogo quando de repente viu uma enorme labareda surgir na frente do carro. Ele parou a viatura e saiu rapidamente do veículo seguido por Tenten. O carro explodiu em alguns segundos.

- O que foi isso Neji-kun? – Perguntou Tenten assustada.

- WarStar! – Respondeu o Hyūga.

- Isso mesmo! Meu nome é Magma e em breve eu vou transformar este mundo em cinzas.

- Como se fôssemos permitir isso! – Berrou Tenten.

_- Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou! – Exclamou os dois policiais.

_- __Change, Goseiger!_

- Então vocês são os Gosei Tenshi?

- Não tenha dúvidas! – Respondeu a morena.

- O poder Skick das tempestades. (Arashi no Skick power)

- Gosei Red!

- O poder Landick das rochas. (Iwao no Landick power)

- Gosei Black!

- Eu não tenho tempo a perder com vocês. Tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer. – Disse Magma.

O monstro lançou uma enorme rajada de fogo contra os Anjos, que caíram no chão depois do ataque. Ele fugiu logo depois.

- Maldição! Como deixamos ele escapar? – Gritou Tenten inconformada, desfazendo a transformação.

- Acalme-se! Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos nervosos. – Rebateu Neji, também voltando ao normal.

- Como pode ficar calmo em uma situação dessas? Alias, perdemos nossa viatura como vamos alcançá-lo?

- Acalme-se. Eu repito que não vamos ganhar nada nos irritando.

- E como pretende resolver isso?

- Apenas observe.

_- Gotcha!_

- Gosei Machine Card! Tensou!

_- Summon. Gosei Condor._

Um carro vermelho com uma face semelhante a um condor surgiu na frente deles. Tenten não acreditava no que via.

- Datas. Conto com você parceiro.

- Pode crer, amigo! – Exclamou Datas, assumindo sua forma original de um carro de corrida para atender ao chamado de seu parceiro.

- Neji-kun o que é isso?

- Este é o meu companheiro Datas. O espírito dele fica retido em forma de carta. Eu posso colocá-lo em meu Gosei Change e falar com ele, ou posso invocá-lo em sua forma original como fiz agora.

- Incrível. Então vamos depressa.

- Sim. Já sabe, Datas, conto contigo.

- Manda ver, amigo!

- Claro. Gosei Phone, set!

Neji dirigiu a toda velocidade. Ao chegarem ao local do incêndio, Neji recolheu seu parceiro novamente em forma de carta, e ele juntamente com Tenten entraram no prédio em chamas.

Isso não vai dar certo Neji-kun. Eu não posso apagar esse fogo. Será que você não pode fazer nada?

Não vai adiantar! O máximo que eu posso fazer é invocar uma tempestade com meus poderes, porém, como o incêndio é no interior do prédio, creio que será impossível para nós. Mesmo assim, isso ajudará a resfriar o prédio na parte externa para ganharmos tempo. Vale a pena tentar.

_- Gotcha!_

- Comprethunder card! Tensou!

_- Spark __Skick Power!_

Nuvens escuras invadiram o céu, e uma chuva forte começou a cair. Como Neji havia cogitado, isso não foi suficiente para apagar o fogo.

- Neji-kun, vamos sair daqui!

- Sim, se ficarmos aqui poderemos morrer.

Enquanto tentavam sair do prédio, uma imensa labareda de fogo veio em direção a Neji. O Anjo estava prestes a ser atingido quando um jato de água muito forte apagou as chamas. Ao abrir os olhos, Neji não acreditou em quem estava em sua frente.

- Hinata! – Exclamou o Anjo.

_- Gotcha!_

- Presshower card! Tensou!

_- Splash __Seaick_ _Power!_

Um imenso jato de água apagou todas as chamas em segundos. Hinata havia conseguido. Seu irmão ainda a olhava perplexo, sem acreditar que ela estava lá.

- Hinata o que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o Hyūga.

- Estou aqui por ordens de Kami-sama. Ele quer que eu ajude você na luta.

- Excelente. Seu poder será muito útil como foi agora. Se não fosse você estaríamos mortos.

- Sabia que precisaria de mim. A propósito quem é essa garotinha? – Perguntou a jovem de longos cabelos azulados referindo-se a Tenten.

- O que quer dizer com "garotinha"? – Questionou a Mitsashi, já demonstrando leve alteração.

- Acalme-se Tenten. Não há razão para ficar nervosa. – Rebateu o Anjo.

- Então foi essa pirralha que recebeu o direito de usar os poderes da Tribo Landick?

- Pirralha? – Perguntou Tenten irritada.

- É incrível como ela é despreparada. – Concluiu Hinata.

- Está querendo arrumar briga? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, sua metida a merda! – Disse Tenten aos gritos.

- Já chega! Hinata peça desculpas para Tenten agora mesmo. Você não tem direito de falar como falou. – Ordenou Neji.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada do que disse. Ela é completamente inexperiente, imatura, explosiva e impulsiva. Não me obrigue a trabalhar com esse tipo de gente.

- O que foi que você disse? – Berrou Tenten, partindo para cima da Hyūga.

_- Gotcha!_

- Defenstream card! Tensou!

_- Expand Seaick Power!_

- O que é isso? – Questionou Tenten, ao dar de cara com uma enorme parede de água criada por Hinata.

- Está vendo como você é inexperiente? Você nunca chegará ao nosso nível, então desista. – Completou a garota de olhos perolados.

- Sua imbecil! Acha que pode chegar me insultando desse jeito? Agora eu também sou um Gosei Tenshi! – Gritou Tenten vermelha de raiva.

- Hahaha! Não me faça rir garota! Você jamais poderá ser um Gosei Tenshi de verdade. Você nem sequer tem...

- Cala essa boca Hinata! – Exclamou Neji. Eu não pretendo ficar aqui vendo vocês duas se matarem. Essa discussão acaba aqui. Entendeu Hinata?

- Neji-nii-san você não tem direito de falar assim comigo. – Rebateu a Hyūga tentando se fazer de vítima para o irmão.

- Essa cena não me convence. Eu já disse para você pedir desculpas a Tenten imediatamente.

- Não vou pedir! Você é um idiota Neji-nii-san!

Após gritar com o irmão, Hinata deixou o local furiosa.

- Neji-kun... quem é essa garota metida? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Ela é a minha irmã mais nova. Ela é o único membro da Tribo Seaick. Por mais difícil que possa ser, precisaremos dela. – Explicou o Anjo.

- Não pode ser! Essa garota nojenta é a sua irmã? Não acredito! – Gritou Tenten, ao lado de Neji.

- Não grite tão alto.

- Desculpe... e agora, o que faremos com ela?

- Eu não sei... ainda não sei. – Respondeu o Hyūga.

- Que droga... já vi que estou ferrado com essas duas. Hinata nunca vai aceitar Tenten. Definitivamente, elas são como fogo e gelo. – Pensou o Anjo ao suspirar desanimadamente.

**|Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei!|**

つづく- continua...


	7. Épico 7: Ciúmes e lembrança dolorosa

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 7: Ciúmes**** e lembrança dolorosa**

**Sub Épico 1: Ciúmes**

Neji saiu pela rua procurando a irmã. Cansado de procurar de forma simples, decidiu procurar mais cuidadosamente.

- Byakugan!

O Anjo visualizou a área ao redor em um raio de 800 metros. Acabou encontrando a irmã sentada em um banco qualquer de uma praça.

- Então lá está ela.

- _Gotcha!_

- Teleportation card! Tensou!

- _Expand Skick Power!_

O Hyūga se teleportou até onde sua irmã estava e começou a encará-la.

- Não adianta se esconder de mim. Quero saber agora mesmo o que foi aquilo com a Tenten. Eu exijo uma explicação.

- Neji-nii-san você não entende nada. Como pode ficar tão tranqüilo diante dessa situação? Você está em um mundo que não é o seu sendo obrigado a lutar para protegê-lo. Fora isso, ainda precisa cooperar com os humanos. Não consigo aceitar isso. Eu não quero te ver perto de humanos. – Explicou a Hyūga.

- E isso é motivo para você tratar minha companheira de trabalho do jeito que tratou? Queira ou não, agora ela é um membro da Tribo Landick e vocês terão que se entender.

- Nem morta. Eu não me envolvo com humanos. E você também não. Eu quero que você se afaste dessa garota.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso. Os três poderes precisam trabalhar juntos. É a única forma de vencermos.

- Eu não quero! Não sou obrigada a lutar por esse mundo! Eu me recuso!

- Sinceramente... não consigo entender esse seu comportamento. Você nem parece um Anjo. Com esses sentimentos egoístas que possui, você não merece as asas que tem. – Finalizou Neji.

**天使**

Tenten treinava tranquilamente na floresta para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas. Hinata chegou ao local e apenas sentou em uma pedra e passou a observar como a companheira de seu irmão lutava. Ele teve uma idéia para afastar seu querido irmão de Tenten, que ela desprezava apenas por ela ser uma humana.

- Vamos ver se essa garotinha inexperiente vai gostar disso. – Pensou a Hyūga.

- _Gotcha!_

- Camoumirage card! Tensou!

- _Focus Seaick Power!_

Com esta carta, Hinata consegue assumir a forma de qualquer pessoa. Ela assumiu a forma de Neji e se aproximou de onde Tenten treinava.

- Aqui vou eu! – Exclamou a morena.

- _Gotcha!_

- Rockrush card! Tensou!

- _Explosion Landick Power!_

Uma imensa rocha levantou-se do chão e a garota deu um salto chutando a mesma para criar um ataque poderoso.

- Então Neji-kun, o que achou? Eu fui bem?

- Não. Antes de tentar algo tão complexo, deveria aperfeiçoar o básico.

- Mas isso é muito chato. Eu não preciso treinar o básico, já sei o suficiente.

- Você não sabe de nada. É imatura, explosiva e inexperiente. Se continuar assim só vai nos atrapalhar. Acho que minha irmã está certa sobre você.

- O que? Como pode dizer isso? Achei que fôssemos amigos.

- Amigos? Como você é tola. Eu não faço amizade com humanos.

- Não... pode ser... por que está falando assim comigo? Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem até a sua irmã chegar.

- Você disse bem. A minha irmã abriu meus olhos. Como eu pude me deixar enganar? Estou tão arrependido. Você é patética. Olhe para você. Nem sequer possui asas. Você nunca será um Anjo.

- Eu não tenho... asas?

- Claro que não! E nunca poderá ter.

- Você é cruel!

**天使**

Nesse meio tempo o verdadeiro Neji estava perto do local onde Hinata estava se passando por ele e humilhando Tenten. Ele sentia a presença maligna da WarStar, mas não sabia ao certo da onde vinha.

- O que é isso? Essa presença está fora do normal. Preciso verificar. – Disse o Anjo, colocando as mãos para o alto a fim de sentir o que o vento queria dizer.

- Assim não vai funcionar... não consigo obter informações suficientes.

_- Gotcha!_

- Elemental card! Tensou!

_- Focus Skick Power!_

Ao ativar a carta de aumento de percepção, Neji conseguiu sentir completamente de onde vinha a energia. Era exatamente o local onde Hinata e Tenten estavam discutindo. O Hyūga foi para lá na mesma hora.

**天使**

- Neji-kun... não entendo por que está me tratando assim. Você mesmo disse que éramos amigos.

- E você acreditou? Como você é imbecil garota. Aliás, não me chame de "Neji-kun" eu não lembro de ter dado a você essa confiança toda.

- Por que... por que está fazendo isso comigo...? – Perguntou a Mitsashi, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu odeio humanos. Você nunca será capaz de se comparar a nós. – Disse Hinata disfarçada de Neji, segurando Tenten pelo colarinho da farda agressivamente.

- Hinata! Pare com isso agora mesmo! – Exclamou uma forte voz masculina.

Tenten ficou atônita quando viu que se tratava de Neji. Em um salto, o Anjo se aproximou das duas e puxou Hinata para longe de Tenten dando um tapa no rosto da irmã.

- O que está acontecendo? Como pode ter dois Neji? – Perguntou Tenten sem entender.

- É simples. Acontece que Hinata usou uma carta Focus que pode fazer com que o usuário assuma a forma de outra pessoa. Nós três possuímos essa carta, mas ela usou de forma indevida.

- Como se atreveu a me bater? Ainda mais por causa dessa garota!

- Cale já essa boca Hinata! Esse ciúme que você tem de mim está insuportável. Jamais pensei que você fosse tão perversa. Desapareça da minha frente agora! – Exclamou Neji.

- Não temos tempo para isso! – Exclamou Tenten, ao sentir a presença do mesmo monstro que causou o incêndio, ao coloca sua mão no chão.

- Magma! – Exclamou Neji. Eu sabia que você voltaria!

- Então aí está os Gosei Tenshi. Terei o prazer de acabar com vocês três de uma só vez.

- Isso é o que você pensa. Vamos Tenten! – Exclamou o Hyūga.

- Entendido!

-_ Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

_- __Change Goseiger!_

- Vamos com tudo para cima dele Tenten.

- Isso!

- _Gotcha!_

- Gosei Headder card! Tensou!

- _Summon Condor Headder, Snake Headder!_

- Gosei Blaster!

- Vamos atirar, Tenten!

- Ok!

- Condor Bullet!

- Snake Bullet!

- Sem efeito! Não pode ser! – Exclamaram juntos.

- Vocês são muito fracos! Vou acabar com vocês!

Magma jogou sobre eles uma imensa rajada de fogo. Vendo que as chamas iam atingir Hinata, que ainda estava caída no chão, arrasada pelo tapa que levou do irmão, Tenten correu para frente dela e se preparou para a defesa.

- _Gotcha!_

- Rockrush card! Tensou!

- _Explosion Landick Power!_

Uma imensa rocha levantou-se do chão. A Gosei Black deu um salto chutando a pedra para desviar as chamas. A técnica surtiu efeito. Além das chamas terem sido desviadas, várias rochas voaram e atingiram Magma em cheio.

- Por que me protegeu? Eu fui má com você desde que cheguei. Então por que...?

- Eu não sou como você! Humanos, Anjos... Terra ou céu, isso pra mim não importa. Eu não faço distinção de ninguém, apenas tenho o meu senso de justiça de proteger todos aqueles que se encontram em perigo. Eu jurei isso no momento em que entrei para a polícia. Essas coisas não tem nada a ver com o meu desejo de proteger este planeta. – Rebateu Tenten.

Nessa hora, uma forte voz foi ouvida vinda do céu. Era nada mais nada menos do que Kami-sama.

_- Como um Gosei Tenshi, você é uma vergonha. É lamentável você ser o único membro da __Tribo Seaick. – __Disse Kami-sama, desaparecendo logo depois._

- Isso mesmo! Nossa missão é proteger este mundo. Você como uma Gosei Tenshi, deveria entender isso. Mas fica com esse preconceito imbecil por causa da Tenten. Cresça Hinata! Deixe de ser idiota! – Exclamou Neji, acendendo o coração de Hinata.

- O que eu estou fazendo...? como pude ser tão imbecil? Por causa do meu egoísmo, quase perdi o amor do meu irmão e botei este mundo em risco. Eu não pretendo errar mais! Chega de erros!

- _Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

- _Change Goseiger!_

- Vamos acabar logo com ele, Neji-nii-san!

- Agora mesmo!

- O poder Skick das tempestades! (Arashi no Skick Power)

- Gosei Red!

- O poder Landick das rochas! (Iwao no Landick Power)

- Gosei Black!

- O poder Seaick das ondas! (Doto no Seaick Power)

- Gosei Blue!

- Proteger o planeta é o dever de um Anjo! – Exclamou Neji.

- Tensou Sentai Goseiger! – Exclamaram juntos.

- Vamos mostrar a ele nossa técnica angelical. – Sugeriu Neji.

- _Assemble!_

- _Gosei Dynamic!_

- O brilhante Skick Power! – Disse Neji.

- O feroz Landick Power! – Disse Tenten.

- O sereno Seaick Power! – Disse Hinata.

- Gosei Dynamic, Fogo! – Exclamaram juntos.

- Essa não! Como pode ser! Malditos Gosei Tenshi! – Exclamou a criatura antes de explodir.

- Conseguimos!

- Está vendo Hinata? Esse é o nosso poder. Quando estamos juntos, não há nada que possa nos derrotar. – Disse Neji.

- Eu... queria pedir desculpas pela forma como agi. Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpida...

- Tudo bem. Todos merecem uma segunda chance. – Disse Tenten.

- Tem razão. O importante é que você entendeu depois. – Explicou Neji.

- Vamos para casa.

- Sim.

**Sub ****Épico 2: Lembrança dolorosa**

Hinata decidiu dar um jantar na mansão Hyūga para tentar se desculpar com Tenten adequadamente. A morena já tinha concordado em ir. Enquanto isso em seu quarto, Neji olhou com tristeza para uma foto em um porta retrato que estava em cima de seu criado mudo. Seu pensamento triste foi interrompido pela voz da irmã o chamando.

- Niji-nii-san! Poderia descer aqui?

- Estou indo.

- O que quer?

- Darei um jantar esta noite e convidei Tenten para me desculpar com ela.

- Isso é ótimo. Desculpa, eu vou dar uma volta no jardim.

- Tudo bem... – Respondeu Hinata, observando o irmão meio preocupada com ele.

Neji sentou-se em um dos bancos do jardim de sua casa. Ele pegou seu Gosei phone, abriu o aparelho (um celular de flip) e foi até a pasta de fotos. Abriu uma das fotos onde ele estava ao lado de outro garoto de cabelos negros parecido com uma cuia, olhos igualmente negros e roupas verdes. Ele abaixou a cabeça, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Tamanha era sua tristeza que pôde se ver algumas lágrimas escapando pelo rosto pálido do Anjo. Tenten, que estava chegando para o jantar ficou intrigada ao ver a cena e se aproximou.

- O que houve Neji-kun?

- Não é nada. – Respondeu seco, secando as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Não é o que parece. Essa pessoa na foto é...

- Não é da sua conta! Me deixe em paz!

O Anjo saiu da casa apressado, deixando Tenten desolada. Ela resolveu entrar, pois havia sido convidada por Hinata. Ao tocar a campainha e ouvir a resposta positiva da garota de olhos perolados, a morena rapidamente entrou na casa.

- Boa noite Tenten.

- Boa noite.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece perturbada.

- É o Neji-kun. Ele estava estranho e me tratou mal. Nunca tinha visto ele assim.

- Como ele estava?

- Ele estava muito triste. Olhava para uma foto em seu celular. Na foto estava ele com ou outro cara que eu não sei quem é. Ele estava chorando.

- Chorando? Compreendo. Acho que você deveria saber a história.

**天使**

Neji foi até uma praia. Levava um ramo de flores na mão. Olhou fixamente para o mar com uma expressão muito triste.

Lee... há quanto tempo não nos vemos parceiro. – Disse Neji.

**[****Flash Back de Neji on:]**

Uma batalha acontecia. Neji foi ferido por um monstro da WarStar. Sua transformação havia se desfeito. O nome da criatura era Kurasuniigo. O outro membro da Tribo Skick encarou o monstro. Seu nome era Rock Lee. Ele era o Gosei Green. Ele recebeu o ataque que fora direcionado a Neji e sua transformação também se desfez. Neji correu para ajudar o amigo, mas este mandou que ele se afastasse e se jogou pelo desfiladeiro levando Kurasuniigo consigo. Eles caíram no mar. O Hyūga correu para salvar o amigo no mar, mas este morreu nos braços de Neji. O Anjo de olhos perolados guardou a pulseira do companheiro consigo. A jóia era uma pulseira prateada com o símbolo da Tribo Skick e um desenho em forma de asas.

Lee, juro que a sua morte não será em vão. Um dia eu farei com que paguem pela sua morte.

**[****Flash Back de Neji off:]**

Lee, como será que estão as coisas no seu mundo? – Perguntou Neji, jogando as flores que trazia dentro da água. Nessa hora, a água começou a se agitar e um monstro saiu de dentro dela.

- Você! – Exclamou Neji apertando o punho com força de raiva.

- Ora ora. Se não é aquele Anjo Gosei fracote.

- Kurasuniigo! Então você ainda está vivo?

- E por que não estaria? Eu vou te mandar para o outro mundo como fiz com o seu amiguinho.

- Kurasuniigo! Eu juro que vou acabar com você.

- _Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

- _Change Goseiger._

**天使**

- Meu irmão está demorando. – Comentou Hinata.

- É... ele parecia chateado. Acho melhor procurarmos por ele.

- Tem razão.

As duas garotas saíram à procura de Neji.

**天使**

A luta prosseguia. Neji estava em desvantagem, pois estava muito irritado e só pensava em se vingar do maldito monstro que matou seu companheiro. Ele foi atacado várias vezes e caiu no chão. Ele seria atacado mais uma vez quando...

- Snake Bullet!

- Shark Bullet!

Tenten e Hinata disparam contra Kurasuniigo que caiu.

- Neji-kun está tudo bem?

- Neji-nii-san!

- Não interfiram! Eu estou lutando com ele!

- O que? – Perguntou Tenten.

Kurasuniigo levantou e atacou os três que foram ao chão.

- Sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo para perder com vocês. Tenho algo mais importante para fazer. Adeus, perdedores.

- Espere! – Exclamou Neji, mas não adiantou, ele já tinha desaparecido.

**天使**

- O que foi aquilo Neji-nii-san?

- Isso mesmo! Você estava estranho.

- Espera. Deixe-me enfaixar esse ferimento. Seu braço ainda não está perfeito. – Mencionou Tenten.

- Afaste-se! Eu estou bem!

- Você já encontrou esse cara antes, estou certa? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Barins Seiijin Kurasuniigo. Ele matou o meu companheiro Lee. Assim que eu encontrá-lo, sairei novamente.

- Espere Neji-nii-san. Nós não terminamos de conversar!

Nessa hora o Gosei Phone tocou.

- _WarStar detectado! _

- Eu vou!

- Espere Neji-kun!

- Não interfiram!

**天使**

- _Gotcha!_

- Gosei Machine card! Tensou!

- _Summon Gosei Condor._

Neji entrou em companheiro transformado em carro e partiu.

- Ei Neji-kun! Você não acha que está indo longe demais? – Perguntou Datas.

- Datas, até você?

- Amigo você está exagerando!

- Eu apenas estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer. Eu também estou fazendo isso pelo Lee.

- É mesmo? Vingança é o que você tem que fazer?

- Eu preciso vingar a morte do meu amigo. Acabar com esse cara é o único jeito!

- Essa é a sua atual posição? Acho melhor você repensá-la, amigo.

- Não tenho que repensar. Dessa vez eu vou acabar com ele.

O Hyūga chegou ao local, mas estranhamente não havia nada nem ninguém. A rua estava deserta e ele se sentou em um local qualquer.

- Amigo! Eu não gosto de te ver assim. – Disse Datas.

- É doloroso para mim. Ele era o meu melhor amigo.

- Eu entendo, mas você deveria deixar os sentimentos de lado e focar no que realmente precisa fazer, amigo.

- O que eu preciso fazer...

- Isso! Você precisa proteger este planeta acima de tudo não é isso?

**天使**

Hinata e Tenten encontraram Kurasuniigo e ambas já estavam lutando contra ele. As meninas estavam em desvantagem, pois o cara era mesmo muito forte. Não demorou para Neji aparecer!

- Gotcha!

- Comprethunder card! Tensou!

-_ Spark Skick Power!_

Vários raios vindos do céu atingiram Kurasuniigo em cheio.

- Neji-nii-san!

- Neji-kun!

- Seu maldito! Como se atreve? Voltou para apanhar mais? Ou por acaso acha que pode se vingar?

- Está enganado Kurasuniigo. Eu apenas estou aqui para fazer o que tenho que fazer.

- E o que você tem que fazer? Você fala demais pirralho.

- Eu quase esqueci da coisa mais importante. Minha missão não é me vingar, e sim proteger toda a vida neste planeta, por isso eu não posso simplesmente colocar meus sentimentos acima da minha razão. Eu não vou te derrotar para me vingar. Eu vou te derrotar por que preciso varrer o planeta de insetos como você.

- Seu desgraçado! Como ousa falar assim comigo? Vou te matar! – Exclamou Kurasuniigo, atacando o Anjo.

- _Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

- _Change Goseiger!_

_- Gotcha!_

- Gosei weapon card! Tensou!

- _Summon Gosei Sword!_

- Red Breack!

Kurasuniigo sofreu com o ataque da espada de Neji. Mas esse monstro não era fácil de cair e se levantou novamente.

- Hinata, Tenten! Vamos acabar com esse cara de uma vez por todas e faremos isso juntos!

- Como você quiser Neji-nii-san.

- O poder Skick das tempestades! (Arashi no Skick Power)

- Gosei Red!

- O poder Landick das rochas! (Iwao no Landick Power)

- Gosei Black!

- O poder Seaick das ondas! (Doto no Seaick Power)

- Gosei Blue!

- Proteger o planeta é o dever de um Anjo! – Exclamou Neji.

- Tensou Sentai Goseiger! – Exclamaram juntos.

- Seus miseráveis! Não deixarei nenhum vivo! – Berrou Kurasuniigo.

- Isso é o que veremos! – Rebateu Neji.

- _Assemble!_

- _Gosei Dynamic!_

- O brilhante Skick Power! – Disse Neji.

- O feroz Landick Power! – Disse Tenten.

- O sereno Seaick Power! – Disse Hinata.

- Gosei Dynamic, Fogo! – Exclamaram juntos.

Após uma enorme explosão, Kurasuniigo finalmente foi vencido.

- Essa foi por você, Lee. – Suspirou Neji aliviado.

- Parabéns, Neji-nii-san. Agora seu companheiro Lee poderá descansar em paz para sempre.

- É. – Assentiu o Anjo sorrindo para a irmã.

**|Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei!|**

つづく- continua...

* * *

**wwwwwoooowww eu tava inspirada para esse capítulo XD um draminha básico pro Neji não faz mal a ninguém ^^**

**ps: se puderem, assistam Tensou Sentai Goseiger para entender melhor a fic. garanto que não vão se arrepender XD**


	8. Épico 8: A possessão de Neji

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 8****: A possessão de Neji**

Era uma linda noite em Konoha. A Lua cheia brilhava lindamente e uma bela garota de longos cabelos azulados treinava as margens de um lago próximo à mansão Hyūga. Perto do local, Kiba passava em seu carro dirigindo calmamente pela cidade, devido a falta de algo melhor para fazer naquela noite. Ao passar pelo lago, o chefe da MPD não pôde deixar de reparar na cena que presenciou por mero acaso. A bela Hyūga Hinata estava treinando na escuridão da noite.

_- Gotcha!_

- Presshower card! Tensou!

_- Splash __Seaick__ Power!_

Vários jatos de água subiram a superfície como se fossem torres.

- Istop card! Tensou!

_- Splash __Seaick__ Power!_

Os jatos de água congelaram formando torres de gelo. A garota deu vários socos e chutes nos blocos, destruindo todos eles. O efeito causado pelo ataque de Hinata foi lindo. Inúmeros cristais de gelo voavam brilhando em contraste com a escuridão da noite e a luz prateada da Lua, fazendo com que a Hyūga ficasse ainda mais linda envolta aquele brilho. Os longos cabelos dela voavam junto ao brilho causado pelo efeito do gelo se derretendo. Ao ver a cena, Kiba ficou simplesmente encantado. Ele jamais havia visto jovem tão bela.

- Como ela é linda. – Pensou ele, ao observá-la. Mas espera um pouco... aquele celular, aquelas cartas, aqueles poderes... será possível que ela também é...

Kiba sentiu seu coração tremer ao observar Hinata, mas preocupou-se ao perceber algo ruim se aproximando.

Hinata continuava seu treino, até que foi interrompida por uma criatura que saiu da água do lago violentamente.

- A água é um excelente lugar para se esconder não acha? Gosei Tenshi. – Intimou outro monstro da WarStar.

- WarStar! O que quer agora? Destruir os humanos?

- Nem por isso. Destruir apenas você já será o suficiente.

- Isso é o que veremos!

_- __Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

_- __Change, goseiger!_

Kiba, que observava tudo em eu carro, não ficou surpreso, visto que já tinha imaginado que ela fosse uma Gosei Tenshi, ao observar seus poderes.

- Eu vou acabar com a única sobrevivente da Tribo Seaick!

- Então tente!

- O poder Seaick das ondas! (Doto no Seaick Power)

- Gosei Blue!

- Deixa de palhaçada!

_- Gotcha!_

- Gosei weapon card! Tensou!

_- Summon, __Seaick__ Bowgun!_

- Blue check!

- Esse foi seu melhor ataque? Nem doeu.

- Maldito! Como se atreve?

- Engula essa! Lâminas de gelo!

- Droga!

Várias lâminas de gelo atingiram Hinata em cheio. Sua transformação se desfez e ela caiu rolando no chão. Uma das lâminas acabou ferindo a perna da garota.

- Ai! Minha perna! – Gritou a jovem, sentindo muita dor.

- Parece que acabou, bonitinha. Morra!

A garota apenas tampou os olhos com os braços esperando pelo pior, mas o monstro foi arremessado para longe, ao ser atropelado pelo carro de Kiba.

- Humano maldito! Você vai pagar por isso! – Berrou o monstro, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Rapidamente, Kiba ergueu Hinata nos braços. Ainda assustada, e com os olhos fechados, a garota não reagiu.

- Está tudo bem com você? Está ferida. – Comentou Kiba, ao observar a perna da jovem.

- Q-quem é você? – Questionou ela.

- Apenas um mero humano muito honrado por ter podido salvar a vida de tão belo Anjo.

- Anjo? Como sabe que eu sou...?

- Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Eu sei tudo sobre a missão dos Gosei Tenshi. Você pode confiar em mim. Eu sou aliado de Hyūga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten.

- Neji-nii-san? Você o conhece?

- Ele é seu irmão? Agora entendo. Vocês se parecem. O Neji tem os mesmos olhos, mas é claro que os seus são muito mais bonitos.

Hinata ruborizou com os elogios do rapaz. E, mais ainda, por ter sido salva por um humano, que antes ela considerava como seres inferiores.

- É melhor cuidarmos desse ferimento. Está sangrando. – Disse Kiba.

- S-sim... – Respondeu, ela, envergonhada, ao ser carregada pelo moreno para dentro do carro dele.

O chefe da MPD enfaixou a perna de Hinata com cuidado, usando uma faixa improvisada contida em seu kit de primeiros socorros. Logo depois, dirigiu em direção ao prédio da MPD.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para a minha base. Esse ferimento pode se agravar muito se não for tratado rapidamente.

Hinata assentiu meio receosa, mas por alguma razão, sabia que podia confiar nele.

Ao chegar à base da MPD, Kiba pegou Hinata nos braços e a levou para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, tirou o curativo improvisado e analisou a ferida. Ele logo percebeu que precisaria levar alguns pontos.

- A coisa é séria. Precisarei dar alguns pontos.

- Pontos? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Seu corte foi profundo e você está perdendo muito sangue. Mas não se preocupe, darei uma anestesia local e correrá tudo bem.

- Você é médico?

- Não exatamente. Sou formado em medicina, mas nunca exerci a profissão.

- Entendo...

- Chega de conversa. Posso começar?

- Sim. Conto com você.

Kiba vestiu seu jaleco branco, colocou as luvas e arrumou a touca na cabeça. Estava pronto para começar. Ele aplicou uma anestesia local na Gosei Tenshi, e em questão de 10 minutos, ela já estava com a perna enfaixada novamente. A Hyūga não sentiu dor alguma e apenas admirava Kiba, enquanto este fazia o procedimento. Ela reparava na incrível habilidade dele, a forma como manuseava os instrumentos, seu belo rosto e o cuidado que ele estava tendo com ela simplesmente a encantaram.

- Já terminei.

- ...

- Está me ouvindo?

- ...

- Ei! Eu já terminei.

- Desculpe. Eu estava distraída.

- Percebi.

- Você foi muito rápido. Eu nem senti.

Kiba apenas sorriu de leve com o comentário da garota e ela acrescentou:

- Tem certeza que você não é um medico?

- Claro que tenho. Eu repito que nunca exerci a profissão.

- Pois deveria. Você foi incrível. Eu não senti absolutamente nada.

- Se continuar me elogiando assim eu vou ficar mal acostumado. – Disse Kiba, sorrindo para a garota que retribuiu de imediato.

- Se me der licença, preciso sair. É melhor você descansar por agora.

- Sim, claro.

**天 使 **

Neji dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto quando uma movimentação estranha o despertou. Ele saiu pelo corredor e percebeu o movimento próximo à enfermaria. Sem muito esperar, dirigiu-se até lá. Levou um susto ao ver sua irmã na cama com a perna enfaixada e foi até ela.

- Hinata! O que houve com você?

- Calma, Neji-nii-san. Eu fui ferida por um WarStar mas estou bem graças ao... ao... que droga, eu nem sequer sei o nome dele. Ao que parece ele é um médico que nunca exerceu a profissão.

- Espere. As coisas não se encaixam. Por que um médico te traria para cá ao invés de levá-la a um hospital? E mais ainda, como ele obteve permissão para entrar aqui? Esta é a cede da polícia espacial. A menos que...

- A menos que?

- A menos que ele seja...

- Inuzuka Kiba. Prazer em conhecê-la. – Disse Kiba, entrando novamente no quarto, agora já trajando sua farda.

- Incrível. Então você é um policial? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Sim. Posso saber como a bela moça se chama?

- Hyūga Hinata. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é meu.

- Melhor sairmos do quarto. Minha irmã precisa descansar.

- Sim, claro. Durma bem.

- Pode explicar o que aconteceu com ela?

- Nossa Neji, não sabia que ela era sua irmã. Eu estava dirigindo pela rua à noite e testemunhei quando ela foi atacada por um WarStar. Eu apenas a salvei e cuidei de seu ferimento. Isso é tudo.

- Não sabia que você era formado em medicina.

- Agora eu sou um policial. Não é preciso que ninguém saiba.

- Entendo. Esse é um argumento válido. – Concordou Neji.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Já está muito tarde.

- Tem razão. – Assentiu o Anjo.

**天 使**

Mais um dia amanhecia. Os Goseigers se depararam com outro WarStar causando problemas para as pessoas. Os Anjos iniciaram o combate contra a criatura. Era um monstro alado, semelhante a um falcão. Hinata e Tenten iniciaram o ataque, mas foram golpeadas pelo enorme monstro-pássaro.

- Não estou interessado em vocês, mulheres fracas. Meu objetivo é o Gosei Red.

- O que? – Perguntou Neji.

- Isso. Logo você entenderá. Adeus, seus fracassados!

Antes de desaparecer, ele atacou Neji com uma rajada de penas espinhosas. Uma delas acabou acertando o ombro de Neji, fazendo com que suas asas surgissem. O espinho ficou enterrado em sua asa direita, ao mesmo tempo em que Neji teve sua transformação desfeita e ajoelhou no chão de dor segurando sua asa ferida.

**天 使**

O Hyūga foi levado para o hospital dentro da base da MPD. Kiba analisou o quadro do amigo.

- Isso é mal. O espinho está alojado na asa dele. Não posso removê-lo, isso poderá causar uma grande hemorragia. O ferimento está impedindo que Neji recolha as suas asas. Isso é péssimo. Não sei o que fazer. – Concluiu Kiba.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Exclamou Tenten, socando a mesa mais próxima.

- Acalme-se Tenten. Gritar não vai resolver nada. Vamos sair daqui. Ele precisa de muito repouso. – Comentou Hinata.

- Não entendo como você pode ficar tão calma vendo seu irmão em cima daquela cama ferido. – Protestou Tenten.

- Eu apenas ajo com prudência. Fazer escândalo não vai curar o ferimento dele. – Rebateu a Hyūga.

- Acho que você está certa.

**天 使**

Neji permanecia na cama, imóvel, inconsciente. De repente, sem que ninguém percebesse, uma aura avermelhada envolveu o corpo do garoto.

- Gosei Tenshi detentor dos poderes da Tribo Skick. Você não pode deixar este mundo sem cumprir sua missão. Morrer não é uma opção. De agora em diante eu farei parte de você. – Disse a voz misteriosa contida naquela aura.

- Eu não possuo um corpo físico, por isso, em troca de curar seu ferimento, permita-me compartilhar seu corpo comigo.

Neji continuava inconsciente e depois de alguns segundos, teve seu corpo possuído pelo espírito contido naquela aura avermelhada. Ao ser possuído, levantou-se da cama com um salto, removeu o espinho de sua asa, as mesmas asas ganharam um tom avermelhado claro. Sua aparência mudou drasticamente. Seus longos cabelos ficaram curtos. As pontas do cabelo subiram ficando bem espetado com uma mecha vermelha do lado direito. Seus olhos perdem sua cor perolada e tornam-se vermelhos.

- Finalmente tenho um corpo físico! Preciso aproveitar! – Exclamou o ser possuidor do corpo de Neji.

Ele caminhou até o quarto do Anjo e escolheu umas roupas. Optou por uma calça preta de couro, camisa listrada de preto e branco, uma gravata preta com o nó frouxo, uma jaqueta de couro vinho e sapatos pretos. Ele saiu disparado para a rua procurando pelo monstro que ferira o Hyūga.

Parou em uma esquina próxima ao observar um grupo de caras mal-encarados batendo em um rapaz.

- Ei! Não preferem brincar comigo?

- Quem é você idiota? Tira essa lente vermelha dos olhos e volte pro colo da mamãe.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de diversão. – Disse o possuído Neji depois de jogar o cara longe contra um muro com apenas uma das mãos.

- Eu... cheguei! Quem vai ser a próxima vítima? – Perguntou o Anjo de olhos vermelhos.

* * *

**Especial Goseiger.**

- Tenten você viu esse ser misterioso que possuiu o corpo do meu irmão?

- Eu vi. Hinata, isso é terrível! Precisamos descobrir quem é esse ser maligno. E o seu encontro com o Kiba? Aposto que você está caidinha por ele.

- Enlouqueceu? Ele apenas é um cara muito habilidoso.

- Sei...

- Deixa de besteiras. Nessa sessão, vamos falar de coisas importantes da nossa história. Por exemplo: você saberia explicar o que é o Gosei Change?

- Claro, Hina-chan, eu explico:

- Gosei Change ou Gosei Phone é o nosso dispositivo de henshin. Nele inserimos os Gosei Card que além de nos transformar também nos permite o uso de outros tipos de cartas para outros ataques elementares. Ele não só nos permite usar as cartas para chamar nossas armas e executar ataques poderosos, como também serve como um celular normal.

- Muito bem Tenten! Você está muito esperta ultimamente. Mas agora eu quero saber o que vai acontecer com o Neji!

- Bem Hinata, isso vai ter que ficar para o próximo capitulo.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...


	9. Épico 9: O galante Neji

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 9****: O galante Neji**

- Imbecis! Por acaso não estão me ouvindo? Eu perguntei quem será a próxima vítima!

- Droga! Ninguém vai responder? Vocês estão me aborrecendo!

- _Gotcha_

- Comprethunder Card. Tensou!

- _Spark Skick Power!_

O Hyūga estava descontrolado. Os raios que surgiram com o uso da carta do trovão espantaram os meliantes e ele sentiu-se satisfeito.

**天 使**

Hinata sentiu uma forte presença estranha ao redor de seu irmão e correu pelo prédio à procura dele. Chegou ao quarto da enfermaria onde ele estava e chocou-se ao ver que ele já não estava mais lá.

- Não pode ser... Neji-nii-san... será que você... – Pensou Hinata.

**天 使**

- Hahahahaha! Nunca me diverti tanto como hoje! Levei anos até encontrar um corpo que prestasse, mas parece que finalmente consegui. O corpo do Anjo Gosei. Não podia ser mais perfeito.

- Este corpo é meu. Saia imediatamente. – Disse Neji.

- O-o que?

O dono da aura vermelha foi parar dentro do prédio da MPD. Lá, ele adquiriu uma forma física humanóide de cor vermelha com chifres.

- _Gotcha_

- Teleportation card! Tensou!

_- Outbreack skick power!_

Neji se teleportou para o prédio da MPD e foi atrás do intruso.

- Aproveitou-se que eu estava inconsciente para usar o meu corpo? Quem é você? – Questionou o Hyūga.

- Você não sabe? Eu sou aquele dentro de você. Sou Aka tamashi, um Imagin. Eu possuí seu corpo em troca de curar seu ferimento. Agora que fiz isso, estaremos ligados para sempre.

- Eu não pedi isso.

- Não seja mal agradecido.

- Quero saber quem é você.

- Já te disse! Eu não tinha forma física, mas ao curá-lo, recebi uma forma física quando entrei em seu corpo e agora estou assim. Mas só posso ficar nesta forma dentro deste prédio. É frustrante.

- Ah... – Suspirou Neji. Parece que terei que me acostumar com isso. Compartilhar meu corpo cor um espírito do mal, que ótimo.

- Ele não é um espírito do mal. – Contestou Hinata.

- Hinata... o que faz aqui? – Perguntou o Anjo.

- Ele é um Imagin.

- Imagin? O que é isso?

- Eles são seres que vagam pelo Tenkukai. Eles não possuem forma física e se apoderam de Anjos que eles julguem talentosos. Quando um Anjo é possuído, sua personalidade muda completamente e esta pessoa passa a agir de acordo com a vontade do Imagin.

- Mas não é possível cortar esta ligação?

- Infelizmente não. Neji-nii-san, infelizmente você terá que se acostumar a ter esse pêssego como companheiro de corpo.

- O que quer dizer com "pêssego"?

- Isso! Precisamos dar um nome a você! Esse seu nome é muito feio! – Exclamou Neji.

- Nome?

- É claro. Precisamos chamá-lo de alguma coisa.

- Hinata o chamou de pêssego. Pêssego... momo... momo... é isso! Seu nome será "Momotaros". É perfeito! – Concluiu Neji.

- Ótimo Neji-nii-san! Excelente escolha.

- Eu não gostei disso.

- Não importa. Você será chamado assim. Então se acostume. – Disse Hinata, dando um tapão na cabeça de Momo.

- Por que fez isso sua bruta?

- Para que você aprenda a não usar o corpo do meu irmão sem permissão.

**天 使**

Tenten demorou um pouco para processar a informação, mas acabou entendendo a questão de Neji.

- Que estranho. Nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. – Mencionou a morena.

- É raro, mas acontece. Sabe, os Imagins não são espíritos malignos, eles são apenas seres sem corpos que vagam pelo Tenkukai e incorporam em um Anjo que melhor atenda as expectativas dele. – Explicou Hinata.

- Entendi. Então o Neji é um desses Anjos.

- Exatamente.

**天 使**

Os Anjos receberam um dia de folga de Kiba, porém, a polícia nunca descansa, e mesmo de folga, eles precisarão agir caso algum inimigo apareça. Tenten e Hinata resolveram ir às compras e Neji optou por dar uma volta de bicicleta. Do outro lado da rua, um garoto andava calmamente e parecia frustrado. O garoto atravessou a rua e chutou uma pedra. A pedra acabou acertando a cabeça de Neji que vinha em sua bicicleta.

- Ai! – Exclamou Neji ao cair da bicicleta.

Uma ambulância chegou ao local rapidamente. O garoto foi levado e Neji ficou na calçada agachado de cabeça baixa.

- Ei, garoto! Você está bem?

- Ei!

O Anjo não respondeu. Ele não podia responder. De repente seus olhos brilharam na cor azul. Ele arregalou os olhos e foi levado para o hospital.

**天 使**

Já era tarde. Tenten e Hinata haviam voltado faz tempo, porém Neji não havia dado as caras. Tenten foi verificar o que estava acontecendo.

- Kiba você sabe o que aconteceu com o Neji? Eu acho estranho ele ainda não ter voltado.

- Ele ainda não voltou? Mas você sabe para onde ele foi?

- Ele apenas disse que ia dar uma volta de bicicleta.

- Isso é estranho. Ele saiu de manhã e já é noite. Isso não é normal. E se ele estiver possuído e cometendo loucuras por aí?

- Tem razão, isso pode ser um problema. Momotaros! – Berrou Kiba, para verificar se o Imagin estava mesmo ali.

- Droga! Não grite tão alto! O que você quer?

- Nada. Apenas saber se você estava no corpo do Neji.

- Como pode ver eu estou aqui.

- Então... o que será que aconteceu com o Neji? – Perguntou-se a Mitsashi.

- Eu sei como podemos localizá-lo. – Disse Hinata, ao entrar na sala.

- É sério? Como podemos fazer isso? – Questionou Kiba.

- É fácil. Basta captar o sinal do Gosei Change dele. Assim vai dar pra saber facilmente onde ele está. – Explicou a Hyūga.

Hinata procurou pelo sinal do Gosei Phone do irmão e descobriu a localização dele.

- Não pode ser! – Exclamou Hinata.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Ele está em um hospital.

- Hospital? – Berrou Tenten.

- Maldição! – Deu um estridente grito.

- Por que fez isso Momo? – Gritou Hinata, dando uma voadora na cara de Momotaros.

- Não precisava me bater tão forte! Você é um demônio!

- Diga logo por que diabos você gritou.

- O Neji! Meu camarada está possuído por outro Imagin.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Exclamaram juntos.

- Foi o que ouviram. Ele está possuído por outro Imagin. Eu perdi parcialmente a conexão com ele.

- Mas como isso pôde acontecer? Um Anjo ser possuído por dois Imagins não é normal. – Mencionou Hinata.

- Estamos com problemas. – Disse a Mitsashi.

- Com mais problemas pode estar o Neji. Vocês duas precisam encontrá-lo – Disse Kiba.

- Agora mesmo! – Exclamaram juntas.

**天 使**

Enquanto isso, no hospital, havia uma aglomeração de enfermeiras em volta da cama de um paciente.

- Você já está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou uma enfermeira.

- Podemos dar a você um tratamento especial. – Disse a outra.

- É só dizer o que você quer e traremos o mais rápido possível.

- O que eu quero...? eu acho que quero... amor. – Disse o jovem sentado na cama.

As enfermeiras suspiravam ao observar o charmoso garoto diante delas. O rapaz tinha a pele alva, os cabelos batiam na altura dos ombros com uma mecha azul do lado direito. Ele usava um par de óculos com lentes transparentes, deixando à mostra os olhos de cor azul. O jovem possui uma franja jogada para o lado caíndo sobre os olhos, mas sem cobrí-lo.

- Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo? Voltem ao trabalho já! – Exclamou a enfermeira-chefe ao entrar no quarto.

- E você rapazinho! O hospital é lugar para curar seus ferimentos entendeu?

- A senhora não pode entender como eu estava me sentindo solitário. – Disse o garoto, ao segurar as mãos da enfermeira-chefe.

- Sim... – Respondeu ela docemente.

- Segurando suas mãos agora, posso aliviar um pouco da minha dor. Suas mãos me lembram tanto as da minha falecida mãe. – Disse ele.

- Entendi. Nós cuidaremos de você. – Falou a enfermeira quase em prantos.

Hinata havia chegado ao local antes de Tenten e acabou presenciando a cena. Aproximou-se de Neji para verificar se era ele.

- Você é mesmo o Neji-nii-san?

- Shiiiii. – Disse ele fechando a boca dela com os dedos.

- Por trás de cada palavra existem cem ganchos, mil invenções e dez mil mentiras.

- O que? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Apenas... você permite que eu te acompanhe?

- Hã? – Exclamou Hinata.

* * *

**Especial Goseiger**

- Eita! Outro Imagin está no corpo do Neji. O que faremos? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Droga! Parece que esse aí não passa de um pervertido. – Concluiu Hinata.

- Será que não vai ficar super lotado? – Questionou Tenten.

- Então esperem pelo próximo. – Disse Neji. Opa, será que era mesmo o Neji? ÒÓ

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...


	10. Épico 10: Conflito de personalidade

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 10****: Conflito de personalidade**

- Neji-nii-san, você ficou maluco? Por que está agindo assim? – Questionou Hinata, incrédula.

- Não se aflija bela dama. Cada uma de minhas palavras serve para fazer as mulheres felizes. Esta é a razão da minha existência. – Argumentou o jovem galante.

- Chega de joguinhos. Quem é você e o que fez com o meu irmão?

- Acalme-se bela dama. Uma rosa perde totalmente a beleza quando esta permite que os raios de sol sejam encobertos por densos flocos de neve. Então pare de resistir e permita-me acompanhá-la.

O possuído Neji aproximou-se da Hyūga como se fosse beijá-la.

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu pervertido? – Berrou Hinata, ao dar um tabefe na cara do garoto.

- Sabia que as mulheres difíceis são as melhores de cama? – Perguntou o rapaz com um olhar malicioso, enquanto ajeitava os óculos com o dedo médio, dando a ele um ar charmoso.

- Seu cretino! Eu jamais beijaria alguém como você, aliás, você está usando o corpo do meu irmão. Como se atreve? Pode tratar de sair agora mesmo!

- Já te disseram que não é nada legal uma garota tão bonita se comportar de forma tão agressiva? – Perguntou ele, com um tom cínico.

- Chega de palhaçada! – Exclamou Momotaros.

- O que disse? – Perguntou o invasor desconhecido.

- Eu disse para parar com a palhaçada! – Gritou Momo, ao expulsar o intruso do corpo de Neji, enquanto ambos foram parar dentro da base da MPD.

**天 使**

Quando os dois imajins deixaram o corpo do Anjo, este desmaiou ainda na cama do hospital.

- Neji-nii-san! Você está bem? – Perguntou Hinata, aflita.

Ainda tonto e meio desorientado, o Anjo foi abrindo os olhos pouco a pouco. Já não havia traços de possessão de nenhum imajin. Seu cabelo havia voltado ao normal, bem como seus olhos.

- Eu... não sei... não sei se estou bem.

- Ah! Seus olhos e cabelos voltaram ao normal. Aquele pervertido finalmente deixou o seu corpo. – Observou a Hyūga ao abraçar o irmão aliviada.

- Acalme-se minha irmã, parece que esses imajins estão me visando.

- Deve ser por que você é um Anjo com um alto potencial. Eles devem querer usar o seu corpo em beneficio próprio.

- De todo modo, eu devo conseguir usar as habilidades deles ao meu favor.

- Como assim?

- Você não notou? Esses imajins têm personalidades e habilidades diferentes. Se eu usá-los para lutar, posso aumentar minha capacidade de luta em 100%.

- Não sei como você pretende fazer isso, mas já vou avisando que não vai ser fácil.

**天 使**

- Como se atreveu a possuir o corpo do Neji? – Berrou Momotaros.

A figura, com a aparência de uma tartaruga azul, encarou o oni semelhante a um pêssego.

- Estava ocupado? Perdão pensei que estivesse livre.

- Desgraçado! Você é incrivelmente cínico.

- É divertido ser cínico.

- Você se acha muito esperto seu maldito?

- Você não pode aumentar o tamanho de sua vara de pesca.

- Infeliz! Eu vou te transformar em sopa de tartaruga.

- E eu vou te transformar em pêssegos enlatados.

- Então tente.

Ambos os imajins começaram a lutar dentro da base da MPD até que foram interrompidos por Kiba, que entrou furioso no local.

- Acham que a sede da polícia é lugar para suas briguinhas ridículas? Se não parar agora mesmo, jogo os dois daqui pra fora e vocês sabem perfeitamente o que vai acontecer se eu fizer isso, certo?

- Que nada! Só estávamos nos divertindo. – Disse o ser azul, cinicamente.

- Sim! Era brincadeira. – Concordou Momo.

- Hum... – Suspirou Kiba, desconfiado.

**天 使**

Neji dormia tranquilamente para recuperar seu corpo e mente da possessão dos dois imajins. O dia amanheceu. Ele vestiu sua farda. Quando saiu para tomar café, acabou dando de cara com o novo imajin azul. O Anjo o encarou por alguns segundos. O imajin com cara de tartaruga olhou calmamente para o Hyūga e o questionou.

- Então esta minha aparência de tartaruga eu devo a você?

- Miserável! Ninguém te chamou aqui! Por que não some de uma vez, seu cretino? – Protestava Momo.

- Momotaros! Fique quieto! Está claro pela lógica, que se eu fosse escolher, expulsaria os dois agora mesmo. – Disse Neji.

- O que? – Perguntou Momotaros, surpreso.

- É óbvio. Eu não pedi para nenhum de vocês me possuir, mas acho que podemos resolver isso civilizadamente.

- E como? – Perguntou a tartaruga.

- Pra começar, dando um nome pra você. Já que se assemelha a uma tartaruga, o nome perfeito para você seria Kame¹... Kame-chan.

- Eu não me importo com o nome, desde que eu possa usar o seu corpo. Minhas saudações ao meu hospedeiro. -Daqui pra frente, estarei aqui para ajudá-lo.

- Não seja descarado! Neji não acredite nesse cara, ele só sabe mentir. – Rebateu Momotaros.

- Cala essa boca seu pêssego em caldas. – Gritou Kame-chan.

- Chega de conversa! É disso mesmo que se trata o nosso acordo. Eu deixarei que vocês usem meu corpo quando necessário, e em troca vocês me ajudam a lutar. O que acham? – Perguntou Neji.

- Por mim tudo bem. Terei um pouco de ação. – Disse Momo.

- Ótimo. Então eu conto com vocês daqui pra frente. – Disse Neji.

- Neji-kun um WarStar apareceu. Por favor, vá para o local imediatamente. – Disse Hinata, ao telefone.

- Entendido. Isso aí, pelo visto teremos que testar mais rápido do que pensamos. Vamos nessa?

- Sim! – Responderam juntos.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

**OBS¹: Kame = Ta****rtaruga**


	11. Épico 11: A cruel carta da memória

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 11****: A cruel carta da memória**

Neji chegou ao local da luta. Apenas ele havia chegado. Hinata e Tenten ainda estavam a caminho.

- Momotaros, Kame-chan, vamos nessa. Precisamos fazer isso juntos. Eu não quero brigas. – Disse Neji.

- Certo. Vamos transformar esse monstro maldito em petiscos. – Comentou Momo.

- Acalme-se pêssego afobado. Precisamos pensar estrategicamente. – Rebateu Kame-chan.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada sua tartaruga pervertida.

- Ei. Eu disse que não queria brigas.

- Desculpe Neji.

- Tudo bem, então vamos nessa.

- Ei seus malditos! Vão ficar de papo ao invés de me enfrentar? – Perguntou o monstro.

- Esse cara...

- O que houve Neji? – Perguntou Kame-chan.

- Você foi o cara que atacou a minha irmã. Por que você a atacou?

- Hum... então você percebeu. De fato a sua inteligência é incrivelmente assustadora.

- Deixa de palhaçadas e diga logo o que queria com a Hinata.

- Nada em especial. Apenas queria eliminar um dos Gosei Tenshi para poder acabar com os outros mais facilmente.

- E você acha mesmo que isso será fácil?

- Eu teria acabado com aquela garota metida se um humano imbecil na tivesse interferido.

_- __Kiba... obrigado. – Pensou o Anjo._

- Eu não tenho mais nenhum assunto a tratar com você. Apenas quero ver você morto.

- Que coincidência. É exatamente o mesmo que eu penso de você. - Ironizou Neji.

- Chega de conversa!

- Como quiser.

- _Gotcha_

- Change card! Tensou!

- _Change, Goseiger_

- O poder Skick das Tempestades!

- Gosei Red!

- Ei Neji! Deixa eu bater nele. – Disse Momotaros.

- Esteja à vontade. – Assentiu o Hyūga.

- Beleza!

Momotaros possuiu o corpo de Neji e estava todo animado para a batalha.

- Eu cheguei!

_- __Gocha_

- Gosei Weapon card! Tensou!

_- __Summon Skick Sword._

- Ótimo! Uma espada! É a arma perfeita pra mim!

- Quem se importa com esses detalhes? Vamos acabar com ele. – Disse Neji.

- Ah, é verdade.

- Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – Berrou Momo.

Ele golpeou a criatura diversas vezes, mas o monstro jogou um jato de água na cara dele e Momotaros caiu no chão. Ao se levantar, ele pulou na água atrás do bicho.

- Desgraçado! Pra onde esse maldito foi?

- Momotaros, o que esta fazendo? Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter entrado na água. – Mencionou o Hyūga.

- Como assim? Eu estou indo bem... ops... eu não consigo nadar! – Disse Momo, afundando cada vez mais.

- Hein? – Perguntou Neji surpreso.

- O que esta fazendo seu pêssego burro? Desse jeito vai matar o Neji. – Disse Kame-chan.

- Mas o que faremos? – Perguntou Neji.

- Ei Neji, troque comigo. Minhas habilidades de natação são excelentes.

- É mentira dele! Essa tartaruga pervertida só sabe mentir. – Mencionou Momo.

- Eu disse que não queria brigas. Kame-chan, eu acredito em você. Vamos trocar.

- O que? – Berrou Momotaros.

- Beleza! – Exclamou Kame-chan.

Ao trocar com Kame-chan, Neji nadou a uma velocidade incrível e deu um salto de dentro da água até a superfície.

- Será que aquele imbecil se afogou? – Zombou o monstro.

- Quem você está chamando de imbecil, sua lula maldita? – Perguntou Kame-chan.

- O que? Como você...

- Cala essa boca!

- _Gotcha_

- Gosei Weapon card! Tensou!

- _Summon! Skick Rod!_

- Kame-chan, o que é isso? – Perguntou Neji.

- Para fisgar qualquer peixe, é necessário uma vara de pesca.

- Muito legal. – Disse Neji sorrindo.

- Ei, eu posso te fisgar?

- O que está dizendo? Seu maldito!

- Não importa a sua resposta por que você já foi fisgado.

- O que disse?

- Ei, Kame-chan o que é isso? – Perguntou o Anjo.

- Uma nova carta. Vai permitir que executemos o ataque final.

- Que bom. Então conto com você.

- Beleza Neji! Vamos nessa!

- _Gocha_

- Full Charge card! Tensou!

- _Explosion, Skick Power!_

- Rod Shock!

- Nao pode ser! – Gritou o monstro ao explodir.

- Conseguimos!

- Momotaros, Kame-chan, obrigado. Eu sabia que conseguiríamos lutar juntos.

- Ei, Neji, não vai ficando convencido. – Disse Momo.

- Tá, tá...

**天 使**

- Ah, dessa vez nem precisei lutar, Neji-kun resolveu tudo sozinho. – Pensou Tenten.

- Ele é mesmo incrível.

A garota deitou-se em sua cama e logo se perdeu em seus pensamentos da noite anterior, quando sonhou que Neji a beijava.

- O que é isso Tenten? Você não pode se iludir com alguém como ele. Lembre-se de que ele é um Anjo e jamais daria bola pra você. – Disse para si mesma, enquanto batia em seu próprio rosto.

- O pior é que não posso negar que ele me atrai. Ele é jovem, bonito, atraente e já me salvou tantas vezes. É impossível não gostar dele. – Concluiu seu pensamento.

**天 使**

Neji caminhava a passos lentos do refeitório em direção aos quartos da base. Ele parecia cansado e muito abatido.

- Sinto como se o meu corpo estivesse mais pesado. Sustentar dois imajins pode ser a causa disso.

- Ei, Neji.

- Kame-chan?

- Aquele pêssego acéfalo gasta muita energia. Não se preocupe, eu assumo daqui. Faça um intervalo e se sentirá diferente. – Disse Kame-chan.

- Obrigado, Kame-chan. Estou precisando mesmo de um descanso.

- Boa noite Neji. Agora... vamos à caça. – Disse o cínico imajin.

Tenten saiu de seu quarto e resolveu andar pelos corredores quando acabou se chocando com Neji possuído por Kame-chan. Ela foi ao chão na mesma hora e o possuído Neji rapidamente a ergueu nos braços.

- Você esta bem? Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção por onde andava. – Disse ele.

- Tudo bem Neji. Eu não estou machucada. Você já pode me colocar no chão. – Respondeu Tenten.

- Claro. Alias, deixe-me observar que hoje você está especialmente linda.

- Linda? Eu? Não, imagina, deve ser os seus olhos. Eu não fiz nada de diferente. Você é que parece mudado, seus cabelos estão muito diferentes.

- Resolvi mudar o look temporariamente. Às vezes é bom.

- Entendo...

- Bem... você gostaria de dar uma voltinha comigo? A noite está tão bonita. – Convidou o sedutor rapaz.

- É serio? Mas para onde iríamos?

- Tanto faz. O importante é aproveitarmos a companhia um do outro.

- Bem, se você diz.

Ambos foram para uma boate e começaram a dançar música eletrônica. O tipo de dança variava conforme o tipo de música e quando deram por si, eles estavam dançando abraçados ao som de uma música romântica.

- O seu perfume é maravilhoso sabia? – Disse Neji baixo e provocantemente no ouvido da morena.

- Você acha? – Respondeu ela, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer com toda aquela aproximação.

- Tenho certeza. – Disse ele ao deslizar sua boca pelo pescoço dela.

- Neji... você... isso é loucura.

- Relaxa. Estou apenas seguindo os meus sentimentos.

- Como assim?

- Eu sinto que você me quer, então estou dando a você a chance de obter o que deseja. Apenas aproveite o momento.

- Mas Neji... eu...

Nenhuma só palavra foi dita depois daquele momento onde os dois entregaram-se em um beijo apaixonado. Tenten sentia como se estivesse no céu, ao passo que o possuído Neji apenas aproveitava a nova conquista. O Anjo possuído beijava tão divinamente como ele próprio, ao passo que suas carícias não poderiam ser melhores. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Neji saiu para comprar uma bebida.

- Cara... o que foi aquilo? Nunca imaginei que esse Anjo gato pudesse ser tão bom assim! – Exclamou Tenten, afobada.

- Eu... acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

**天 使**

Na manhã seguinte, Tenten acordou feliz da vida após sonhar que estava novamente nos braços de Neji. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior foram tão maravilhosos que ela nem podia acreditar. Sua alegria era tanta que ela foi até o quarto de Neji para acordá-lo. Ao entrar no quarto dele, ela o acordou suavemente com um beijo na testa.

- Neji, meu amor, acorde. Já está na hora. – Disse ela toda melosa.

- Te... Tenten! – Exclamou o Anjo assustado após processar a informação.

- O que houve? Sou eu.

- Eu sei que é você, mas por que você está no meu quarto e me acordando desse jeito?

- Neji o que está acontecendo? Você esqueceu o que aconteceu na noite de ontem?

- O que? Como assim na noite de ontem? Não estou entendendo.

- Você estava diferente, seus cabelos não estavam como agora, a propósito, como ele cresceu tão rápido em uma noite?

- Conversaremos sobre isso depois. Esse é um problema que precisa ser resolvido.

- Ei! Espere Neji!

**天 使**

- KAME-CHAN! – Berrou Neji, em um grito capaz de estremecer a base inteira.

- Oh, parece que a tartaruga pervertida está com um problemão. – Alfinetou Momotaros.

- Cale-se Momo! – Exclamou Hinata dando um tapão na cabeça dele.

- Garota besta! Pára de me bater!

- O que fez com o meu corpo durante a noite? Por que Tenten está agindo daquele jeito?

- Bem, eu gosto de ter muitas namoradas. Como ela estava dando sopa...

- Perdeu a cabeça? Isso não é brincadeira! Os sentimentos das pessoas estão em jogo. Como pode ser tão frio? – Disse Neji.

- Eu sou um imajin, não sei sobre essas coisas de "sentimento".

- Você é muito baixo. – Disse Hinata.

- Escute bem o que eu vou dizer agora. Da próxima vez que usar meu corpo para ferir as pessoas, eu juro que vou baní-lo daqui. – Disse Neji muito sério.

- Teria coragem?

- Se quiser pagar pra ver.

Naquela hora, quando todos se preparavam para deixar a sala onde conversavam, deram de cara com Tenten, que havia escutado toda a conversa.

- Tenten... – Disse Neji, bem baixo, expressando decepção.

A morena saiu correndo o mais longe que pôde, mas foi seguida por Neji, que precisava conversar com ela.

- Tenten eu preciso muito que você me escute.

- Escutar o que? Eu ouvi o suficiente lá dentro.

- Não era eu. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Você não sabia, mas outro imajin havia possuído o meu corpo.

- Como eu ia saber que não era você?

- Pensei que você me conhecesse.

- Não é essa a questão. Como eu ia adivinhar? O cara estava no seu corpo.

- Você é cega? Minha aparência muda quando eu estou possuído, principalmente meus olhos e cabelos. Como você não conseguiu perceber?

- Você não entende...

- Até que você me explique adequadamente, eu não vou entender mesmo.

- Eu... estava feliz.

- Feliz? Como assim?

- Eu estava muito feliz por você finalmente ter me notado como mulher.

- Hein? – Exclamou Neji surpreso.

- Me perdoe. Eu sei que não posso me apaixonar por você. É um sentimento que jamais será correspondido.

- Não pode ser... você... me ama?

- Amo! Eu tentei negar isso a mim mesma muitas vezes, mas eu te amo e não posso evitar isso.

- Isso é problemático. – Disse Hinata, entrando na conversa.

- Anjos e humanos pertencem a dimensões diferentes. Os Anjos existem para proteger os humanos. Não pode haver nenhum tipo de relacionamento emocional. Quando muito, podemos apenas ser bons amigos e nada mais. As leis divinas são irredutíveis quanto a isso.

- Hinata... – Disse Neji.

- Neji isso é sério. Não podemos deixá-la assim. Isso será um problema pra nós e vai afetar nosso desempenho na luta. – Argumentou a Hyūga.

- Eu vou resolver isso. – Rebateu Neji.

- E como? Eu não posso esquecer que te amo. – Comentou Tenten.

- Sinto muito Tenten, mas você vai ter que esquecer.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

Neji pegou seu Gosei Change e preparou-se para usar uma carta.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Neji não me diga que você vai... – Mencionou Hinata.

- A carta da memória. É uma poderosa carta capaz de apagar a memória das pessoas. Ela é usada para fazer as pessoas esquecer do que não podem saber.

- Você vai apagar a minha memória?

- É necessário. O uso dessa carta é cruel, mas precisamos seguir as leis celestes. Eu sinto muito Tenten, mas o amor que você sente por mim terá que desaparecer.

- Não...

- Sinto muito. É para o bem da humanidade.

- _Gocha_

- Memory Wash Card! Tensou!

- _Expand Skick Power!_

- Agora, você será como antes. E seremos apenas amigos.

- É Neji. É cruel, mas necessário. – Disse Hinata.

- Eu não queria ter que fazer isso.

- Eu sei.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...


	12. Épico 12: A chave da conexão

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 12****: A chave da conexão**

Dois meses havia se passado desde que eu apaguei a memória de Tenten. Hinata não aprovou essa atitude, mas nós não temos escolha a não ser seguir as ordens divinas. Momotaros e Kame-chan continuaram lutando comigo durante todo esse tempo e nosso vínculo estava cada dia mais forte. Aprendi a vê-los como meus amigos e aqueles dois finalmente aprenderam a cooperar um com o outro. Nós ainda não conseguimos entrar em contato com o Tenkukai, e isso nos preocupava. Continuava com minha rotina de policial e lutando contra os monstros da WarStar. Eu só não imaginava que alguém extremamente forte e perigoso fosse aparecer...

**天 使**

Na fortaleza da WarStar, um ser absurdamente maligno e forte apareceu, deixando todos os outros assustados.

- M... Mestre! Por que resolveu aparecer de repente?  
- Isso aconteceu por que eu estou cercado de incompetentes.  
- Mas, mas...  
- Calem-se! Se vocês tivessem derrotado os Anjos Gosei, eu não precisaria ter o trabalho de vir até aqui. A partir de agora, eu, Hiramekimedes, como comandante supremo das forças da WarStar, me encarregarei pessoalmente de acabar com os Gosei Tenshi.  
- Mas, senhor...  
- Basta!  
- S-sim...

**天 使**

Era manhã de um dia como outro qualquer. Durante um treinamento de tiro na base da MPD, Neji sentiu uma forte presença maligna nas proximidades. Sem dizer nada, saiu às pressas do prédio, abriu suas asas e foi voando até o local.

- Não posso acreditar... essa presença está fora dos padrões. Sinto que algo terrível poderá acontecer. Mas onde... onde está essa criatura terrível? Preciso descobrir.  
_- Gotcha!_

- Elemental card! Tensou!

_- Focus Skick Power!_

Ao ativar a carta de aumento de percepção, Neji conseguiu localizar o dono da energia e sua localização apareceu no Gosei Change. O Hyūga voou a toda velocidade para lá. Durante o vôo, o Anjo foi questionado por Kame-chan.

- Neji, o que pensa que vai fazer?

- Como assim? Preciso checar de quem é essa força maligna terrível.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso.

- E por que não?

- Por que pode ser muito perigoso. É melhor não se meter com esse cara.

- Como assim? Você sabe de alguma coisa? Sabe quem é ele?

- Mais ou menos...

- Deixa pra lá. Eu acabei de chegar.

Ao descer a superfície, Neji encarou os olhares daquele monstro sobre si. Não levou muito tempo até o diálogo começar.

- Ora ora, se não é o grande Hyūga Neji, o Anjo mais talentoso de todo o Tenkukai que conseguiu a proeza de suprimir dois Imagins em seu corpo.

- Não perca tempo com formalismos. Eu quero saber quem é você e por que emana uma energia tão sinistra.

- É claro. Já que você insiste, te direi meu nome, embora você não vá viver muito mesmo.

- O que?

- Neji, pare de ser gentil com esse cara! Eu assumo daqui. Ele vai me contar rapidinho.

- Momotaros...

- Ei seu imbecil! Não acha melhor brincar comigo? – Disse Momotaros, assumindo o corpo do Anjo.

- Que seja. Afinal sendo quem for não fará a menor diferença.

- Ora, seu maldito!

- Momotaros! Controle-se! Pelo visto esse cara não é o tipo de oponente que se derrota na força. – Explicou Neji.

- Exatamente! Eu sou Hiramekimedes, Soberano da WarStar. Estou aqui para acabar pessoalmente com os Gosei Tenshi.

- Hiramekimedes? Então esse cara é o chefão da WarStar? – Perguntou Neji.

- Quem se importa se é o chefão ou o chefinho. Não interessa quem é o meu oponente. Do começo ao fim, eu estou no clímax! – Exclamou Momo.

- Vejo que você é um Imagin de poucas palavras e muita ação. Mas vejo que seu hospedeiro ainda não sabe de muitas coisas.

- O que ele está querendo dizer com isso? – Questionou o Hyūga.

- Como eu imaginava. Você não sabe de nada. Quer saber por que esses Imagins possuíram seu corpo?

- Eu sempre me perguntei sobre isso.

- Você é mesmo muito ingênuo, garoto. Esses Imagins te possuíram porque você é a chave da conexão.

- Momotaros, o que ele está dizendo? Como assim chave da conexão?

- Bem, bem, Neji, deixe que eu explique. – Disse Kame-chan, assumindo o corpo dele.

- Kame, você pode explicar?

- Claro. Quando vocês Anjos desceram a Terra, Derepta destruiu a Torre do Céu, impedindo que vocês retornassem ao Tenkukai e consequentemente perdessem o contato com eles.

- Hum... e daí?

- Nós Imagins, viemos à superfície ao mesmo tempo em que vocês, mas morreríamos se ficássemos aqui sem o corpo de um Anjo.

- Então vocês me possuíram apenas para salvar suas vidas?

- Não exatamente! – Exclamou Hiramekimedes.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Neji.

- Esses Imagins te possuíram porque sabiam que você era a chave da conexão.

- Droga! Mas que chave é essa? – Exclamou Neji.

- Você ainda não entendeu? Você é a chave para acessar novamente o Tenkukai sem precisar da Torre do Céu. Somente você tem o poder necessário para tal feito. – Explicou Hiramekimedes.

- Eu não entendo... Momotaros... Kame... vocês dois me usaram esse tempo todo. Só me possuíram a fim de conseguir seus objetivos e nunca com a intenção de me ajudar. Como puderam fazer isso? – Lamentou o Anjo.

- Neji eu entendo que você esteja se sentindo traído mas não é o que você está pensando. – Disse Momo.

- Então é o que? Vocês dois vão negar que me usaram?

- Eu não nego. Possuir o corpo da chave da conexão significa que eu nunca vou desaparecer. Mas conforme fomos lutando juntos eu percebi o quanto você é especial e que eu quero lutar para proteger a causa na qual você acredita. – Rebateu Kame-chan.

- Eu não tenho tempo para ouvir o discurso barato de vocês. Estou aqui pessoalmente com o único intuito de destruir a chave da conexão. Sinto muito Hyūga Neji, mas você deve ser destruído. – Disse Hiramekimedes, lançando um poderosíssimo ataque sobre Neji, que se encontrava desprevenido, causando uma enorme explosão, desaparecendo logo depois, deixando o Anjo caído no chão muito ferido.

- Esse aí já era. Nunca pensei que derrotar o mais forte dos Gosei Tenshi fosse algo tão patético. – Dizia Hiramekimedes desaparecendo entre a enorme nuvem de fumaça...

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...


	13. Épico 13: Esquecendo algo

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

* * *

_**Épico 13 em homenagem a Ally-chaan. Muito obrigada por tudo, flor ^^**_

* * *

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 13: ****Esquecendo algo**

Hinata e Tenten partiram desesperadas atrás de Neji, ao perceberem o modo como ele abandonou o treino de forma tão estranha.

- Hinata! O que você acha que aconteceu com o Neji-kun? Por que será que ele saiu daquele jeito?

- Não sei. Mas suspeito que ele tenha sentido algo grande pra ter saído daquele jeito. Ele não costuma agir assim.

- Eu sei.

- É melhor que a gente ache ele o mais rápido possível.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que algo de mal está acontecendo com o meu irmão.

- Então vamos depressa! – Exclamou Tenten ao dar partida na Machine Husky, uma viatura de polícia capaz de atingir até 350km/h.

- O que está fazendo Tenten? Está louca? Não precisa dirigir desse jeito! – Berrou Hinata.

- Mas se não formos rápido o Neji-kun pode ter problemas! – Rebateu a morena.

- Bom, contanto que cheguemos vivas...

- Chegaremos.

Depois de alguns instantes, o radio da viatura tocou. Era Kiba trazendo notícias sobre o paradeiro do Hyūga.

- Fale Kiba. – Pediu Hinata.

- Já tenho a localização do Neji. Ele está há uns poucos quilômetros de distancia de vocês, mas preciso dizer algo que está me preocupando.

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Tenten.

- É que os Imagins...

- Fale logo, homem! – Berrou a morena de coques.

- Os Imagins... estão estranhos.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Eles caíram no chão de repente e aparentemente estão desfalecidos.

- Mas por quê? Não há motivo para isso. – Argumentou Tenten.

- Não pode ser... – Murmurou Hinata, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

- O que houve Hinata? Por que ficou tão preocupada de repente? Você está pálida.

- Kiba! Por favor, descreva exatamente como estão Momo e Kame. Você é médico, deve saber melhor do que ninguém. – Pediu Hinata.

- É como eu disse, eles estão caídos e pelo estado deles, parecem que estão a ponto de morrer. Eu já providenciei macas e eles já foram levados para os quartos.

- Não pode ser! Isso é péssimo! Estamos com problemas. Não posso esperar mais.

- O que houve Hinata? Explique o que está acontecendo. Você sabe de alguma coisa? – Questionou Kiba.

- Só sei que isso é muito grave. Uma vez que um Imagin possui um Anjo, ambos permanecem ligados por uma espécie de contrato. O Imagin não possuirá um corpo físico a menos que complete o contrato com o Anjo possuído, ou seja, sua ligação torna-se permanente. Momotaros e Kame-chan estão ligados ao Neji-nii-san, significa que se o Neji-nii-san morrer, eles também vão desaparecer. Se os Imagins estão neste estado, significa que o Neji-nii-san está prestes a perder a vida! – Exclamou Hinata.

- Não pode ser verdade! – Gritou Tenten.

- Essa não! – Exclamou Kiba.

- Hinata! Não sei se é hora para falar sobre isso, mas há cerca de dois meses, eu venho sentindo uma sensação estranha, como se eu tivesse esquecido algo muito importante. É como se parte da minha memória estivesse faltando. Você sabe o que seria isso? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Quem se preocupa com isso? Eu não vou ficar parada enquanto meu irmão está morrendo. Tenho que chegar até ele imediatamente! – Rebateu a Hyūga.

- Desculpe... – Murmurou Tenten.

_- __Gocha!_

- Teleportation Card! Tensou!

_- __Outbreack __Seaick__ power!_

- Hinata! Espere! Droga! Saiu sem dizer nada. Mas agora o Neji-kun é mais importante. Hina-chan espere por mim!

_- Gocha!_

- Teleportation Card! Tensou!

_- Outbreack __Landick__ Power!_

**天 使**

Enquanto isso, Hiramekimedes gritava furioso à procura de seus subordinados.

- Seus soldados inúteis! Onde estão Drake e Derepta?

- Não sabemos, Hiramekimedes-sama. Os dois estão ausentes há alguns dias.

- Maldição!

- Hiramekimedes-sama, não se exalte. Estamos aqui somente para servi-lo. – Disse Drake, ao chegar ao local acompanhado de Derepta.

- Seus incompetentes! Onde se meteram? – Questionou Hiramekimedes, enfurecido.

- Estávamos reunidos pensando em uma forma de acabar com os Gosei Tenshi. – Respondeu Derepta.

- É mesmo? Por causa da incompetência de vocês eu tive que descer a superfície. Vocês nem mesmo servem para matar três Anjos insignificantes. – Rebateu Hiramekimedes.

- O problema é que havia apenas um Anjo, agora são três e cada um pertence a uma das três grandes tribos do Tenkukai. As coisas ficaram mais complicadas.

- Tá bom. Desculpas e mais desculpas. Acabo de dar o primeiro passo para a destruição total dos Gosei Tenshi. E o primeiro e mais importante alvo é: Gosei Red.

- Sim. Soube que Hiramekimedes-sama deixou o Gosei Tenshi da Tribo Skick à beira da morte. Mas não entendo, por que o senhor não acabou logo com ele? – Perguntou Drake.

- É por isso que eu disse que vocês não usam o cérebro. Esse garoto é mais especial do que pensam. Eu tenho um plano perfeito envolvendo ele e se tudo der certo, a chave da conexão será nossa. E também... lembrem-se de que um dos três Anjos é um Anjo impuro. – Explicou Hiramekimedes.

- É verdade... aquela garota da Tribo Landick é uma terráquea que recebeu os poderes celestes por simples falta de opção de Kami-sama. – Concluiu Derepta.

- Significa... que poderemos usar isso a nosso favor com sucesso. – Finalizou Drake.

**天 使**

Hinata e Tenten foram teletransportadas até o local onde Neji estava e se desesperaram ao encontrá-lo caído de bruços com os cabelos soltos e espalhados, muito ferido e ensangüentado.

- Neji-nii-san! Não pode ser! Será que você... – Exclamou Hinata, desesperada ao ver o estado do irmão.

- Acalme-se Hinata. Vamos levar o Neji-kun para a base da MPD imediatamente. Eu cuido disso. – Disse Tenten.

_- Gotcha!_

- Teleportation Card! Tensou!

_- Outbreack __Landick__ Power!_

Tenten teletransportou ela, Hinata e Neji direto para a base. Kiba o levou para uma cama do hospital interno da MPD na mesma hora e pediu que as meninas esperassem do lado de fora. Tenten decidiu questionar Hinata sobre o assunto retratado mais cedo.

- Hinata... eu também estou muito preocupada com o Neji-kun, e sei que você não está com cabeça para nada, mas preciso que você me explique uma coisa que está me incomodando.

- Tenten...

- Por favor, Hinata! É muito importante para mim! Eu preciso saber!

- O que você quer saber?

- A cerca de dois meses, eu sinto como se houvesse um buraco em minha memória. É como se eu tivesse esquecido algo muito importante e isso vem me incomodando muito.

- Entendo... indiretamente você está dizendo que alguém pode ter apagado uma parte de sua memória, é isso?

- Eu desconfio que sim. Hinata, você e Neji-kun são os únicos que conheço que podem fazer isso. Vocês apagaram a minha memória? Por favor, responda! – Gritou Tenten, sacudindo Hinata pelos ombros.

- Primeiro de tudo, acalme-se, me solte e ouça.

- Desculpe.

- Eu não entendo por que você está com essa sensação, mas Neji-nii-san e eu não fizemos nada com sua memória. - Você deve estar sofrendo algum efeito colateral de algum ataque que recebeu de um monstro.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa história? Eu esqueci algo importante e vou recuperar minha memória custe o que custar. – Rebateu a morena, deixando Hinata sozinha no local.

- Não pode ser... ela está recuperando sua memória gradativamente. Isso é mal. Não posso permitir que ela se lembre. – Pensou Hinata.

Kiba operou Neji e enfaixou seus inúmeros ferimentos, mas infelizmente as notícias não eram boas.

- Hinata, já fiz tudo o que eu podia por ele, mas... infelizmente... ele está em coma.

- O que? Em coma? Não pode ser... não acredito que o meu irmão esteja em coma. – Disse a Hyūga aos prantos.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai sair dessa. – Disse Kiba, abraçando Hinata, a fim de confortá-la.

Nesse meio tempo, Tenten refletia deitada em sua cama.

- Não importa o que Hinata diga, eu sei que algo falta em minha memória. Eu vou recuperar minha memória... custe o que custar. – Pensou Tenten.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

_**Yo! Minna! estou preparando coisas interessantes para a fic. Será que a Tenten vai recuperar a memoria e lembrar do amor dela pelo Neji? e qual será o plano de Hiramekimedes? O que vai acontecer com o Neji? Ohh... estou preparando coisas legais. A coisa vai ficar interessante ^^**_


	14. Épico 14: Possuído pelo mal

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 14: ****Possuído pelo mal**

- Hiramekimedes-sama, estou mesmo muito curioso para saber no que consiste seu plano para acabar com os Gosei Tenshi. Poderia me contar do que se trata? – Perguntou Drake-sama.

- Não se apresse, meu caro. Lembre-se de que a pressa nunca ganhou uma guerra. Meu plano é totalmente perfeito e livre de falhas, isso por que usarei a criatura mais ingênua e tola deste mundo: o ser humano.

- Como assim?

- Você não entende? Dentre os Anjos, existe um membro que pertence a este mundo. Em outras palavras, um Goseiger humano. Ela é impura. Hyūga Neji é a chave para conseguirmos o controle total do Céu e da Terra mas para que tudo dê certo, o coração dele precisa ser corrompido. Apenas um humano tem poder para corromper um Anjo e é nisso que eu vou trabalhar.

- Entendi... o próprio Neji vai fazer todo o trabalho. Hiramekimedes-sama, o senhor é realmente um gênio.

- Eu sei. Não precisa dizer o óbvio. – Respondeu ele, todo cheio de si.

**天 使**

Para arejar a cabeça, Tenten foi caminhar em uma praia próxima. Começou a treinar taijutsu para relaxar quando de dentro da água surgiu Hiramekimedes.

- Hein? O que veio fazer aqui? Você foi o desgraçado que feriu o Neji daquele jeito não é? Prepare-se por que eu vou acabar com você! – Exclamou a morena.

_- __Gotcha_

- Change card! Tensou!

- Espere!

- O que?

- Recolha seu dispositivo de henshin. Não estou aqui para lutar. – Disse Hiramekimedes.

- Então pra que diabos você me procurou? O que quer de mim? – Questionou a morena de coques.

- Simples. Até agora me pergunto por que uma humana estaria usando poderes que pertencem somente aos Anjos. Por mais que eu me perguntasse, não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão convincente.

- E daí? O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Apenas curiosidade. Mas... você sabe... que não é igual a eles.

- Seja direto! Se quer dizer alguma coisa, então diga logo! – Exclamou Tenten, começando a se alterar.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. Apenas... para mim pareceu que faltava algo em sua memória.

- Hein? Não há como você saber disso. O que você sabe? Como sabe que falta algo em minha memória? Eu preciso saber a verdade.

- Acalme-se humana. Está claro que pelo fato de você não ser um ser pertencente ao Tenkukai, seus poderes são mais limitados em relação ao poder de Anjos puros. Um exemplo evidente disso é a ausência das suas asas.

- Seu imbecil. Vá direto ao ponto. Eu não tenho o dia todo. Fale logo!

- Tudo bem. A resposta é muito simples: Hyūga Neji usou a carta da memória para fazer você esquecer o amor que sente por ele.

- O que? Quer dizer então que eu... amava o Neji-kun?

- "Amava" não. Você ama, mas foi forçada a esquecer.

- Entendi. Por isso Hinata estava com tanto medo que minha memória voltasse. Mas me privar desse sentimento... é muito cruel.

- Se você quiser... posso trazer sua memória de volta. – Disse Hiramekimedes.

- Por que você faria isso? – Perguntou a Mitsashi desconfiada.

- Nada de mais. Apenas queria ver no que daria. – Respondeu, ao lançar um raio dourado sobre ela.

- O que foi isso?

- Esse raio fez com que você recuperasse sua memória. Espero que esteja satisfeita. – Mencionou Hiramekimedes, ao desaparecer.

- É isso. Eu me apaixonei pelo Neji-kun. Preciso vê-lo. Não posso deixar que ele morra!

_- __Gotcha_

- Teleportation Card! Tensou!

_- __Outbreack L__andick__ power!_

**天****使**

Tenten decidiu comprovar por si mesma de que sua memória havia voltado, e para isso ela foi até o quarto onde Neji estava. O Anjo estava ferido e todo cheio de fios e tubos. Ao observá-lo naquele estado, a morena ficou chocada e as lágrimas tomaram conta de sua face. Mesmo estando naquele estado, Tenten ficou maravilhada ao observar o Hyūga.

- Então é isso. Essa sensação incrível que eu sentia quando estou perto do Neji-kun. Como pude esquecer essa coisa tão maravilhosa? Esse sentimento tão lindo que eu tenho pelo ser mais puro que já pisou sobre a Terra. Agora ele está morrendo e eu não posso fazer nada. Eu... amo o Neji e, no entanto, não posso fazer nada por ele.

A morena aproximou-se do Anjo que permanecia inerte. Ela não agüentava mais vê-lo daquele jeito. Precisava estar perto dele, senti-lo... beijá-lo. E assim ela o fez. Tomou para si os lábios frios do Anjo agonizante em um beijo de amor que ela jamais pensou que daria em alguém em sua vida. O problema é que ela não sabia que esse beijo jamais deveria ter acontecido. Assim que foi beijado, Neji foi envolvido por uma estranha luz roxa escura como se fosse uma aura maligna. Tal energia assustou Tenten, que se afastou rapidamente dele.

- Hein? O que foi isso? – Exclamou Tenten ao observar a cena.

**天 使**

Enquanto isso, na base da WarStar, Hiramekimedes gargalhava incontrolavelmente ao ver que seu plano deu certo.

- O que houve, Hiramekimedes-sama? – Perguntou Drake.

- O momento que eu esperava finalmente chegou. O tamanho da burrice dos humanos é inacreditável. Vá meu Imagin maligno! Apodere-se do corpo do Anjo mais talentoso do Tenkukai para assim tomarmos o controle do Céu e da Terra! – Ordenou Hiramekimedes.

**天 使**

Nesse meio tempo, Tenten não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o Hyūga, mas sabia que não era nada bom. Aquela estranha luz deu lugar a um Neji transformado. Seus cabelos castanhos agora tinham uma tonalidade mais negra do que o ébano da noite. Seus olhos perolados mudaram para um dourado com pupilas pretas semelhantes à de um gato, com aspecto maligno. Em suas costas, asas negras semelhantes à de um morcego se abriram e um sorriso maligno habitava os lábios do Anjo. Tenten ficou horrorizada ao ver aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata chegava ao local.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Questionou a Hyūga.

- Eu não sei. De repente o Neji se transformou nisso. – Respondeu a morena, abalada.

- Muito obrigado. Graças a sua tolice eu pude me apoderar da chave da conexão. Obrigado por beijar esse Anjo e permitir que eu o possuísse. – Disse Neji possuído pelo Imagin das trevas mandado por Hiramekimedes.

- O que significa isso? O que você fez? – Perguntou Hinata aos gritos.

- Nada de mais! Eu só beijei o Neji-kun e ele de repente se transformou. – Respondeu ela.

- O que disse?

- Eu... beijei o Neji-kun.

- Não pode ser... você é idiota? Como se atreveu a fazer isso? – Disse Hinata partindo para cima de Tenten dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Por que você fez isso? – Questionou a Mitsashi.

- Ainda pergunta? Você sabe por que tivemos que fazer você esquecer o amor que sente pelo Neji-nii-san?

- Eu queria saber! Ninguém me contou nada sobre isso e mesmo assim, sem o meu conhecimento vocês apagaram a minha memória. Acham que isso é justo? – Rebateu Tenten.

- Sua tola. Os humanos são tão tolos que dá até pena. Humanos e Anjos jamais devem se envolver como homens e mulheres. Somos seres divinos que não compartilhamos o mesmo espaço e tempo que vocês. Somos seres puros que existimos somente para proteger a paz no universo. Uma vez que um Anjo é beijado por um humano, ele perde a pureza de seu coração e se torna tão vulnerável quanto um humano. É por isso que as cartas de memória existem. Elas servem para proteger a pureza de nossos corações. Entende agora?

- Impossível... por minha causa... o Neji-kun está...

- Adeus suas tolas. Conquistarei o Céu e a Terra ao lado de Hiramekimedes-sama. Podem dar adeus a esse Anjo. O universo será nosso! – Exclamou o possuído Neji ao sair pela janela voando para longe.

- Não pode ser! O que aconteceu com o Neji-kun? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Ele foi possuído por um Imagin maligno. Quando seu coração era puro o seu corpo era fechado, e, portanto imune a possessão de qualquer ser maligno. Mas o beijo de uma humana corrompeu o coração dele tornando-o vulnerável. Era isso que Hiramekimedes queria. Espero que esteja satisfeita. Seu ato insano pode ser responsável pela destruição de tudo o que tanto lutamos para proteger. – Respondeu Hinata.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Se eu soubesse...

- Cale-se. Não tenho tempo nem paciência pra ficar te ouvindo. Preciso pensar em como lidaremos com a situação atual. Eu sempre soube que dar os poderes da Tribo Landick para você foi um erro. Você jamais deveria ter se juntado a nós.

- Eu... sinto muito... – Murmurou a morena.

**天 使**

Hiramekimedes-sama, estou mesmo impressionado com sua inteligência. Agora poderemos obter o controle do Céu e da Terra. – Comentou Drake.

- É claro. Se eu dependesse de inúteis como você, nunca conseguiria nada. Minha obra prima. O Anjo negro. Hyūga Neji fará todo o trabalho. Não poderia ser mais fácil. Agora que temos o controle da chave da conexão, não há mais ninguém no mundo que possa nos deter. O mundo será nosso! – Exclamou Hiramekimedes.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

_**Yo, minna. Bem, provavelmente o próximo capítulo será o último. Pelo menos darei um fim a essa droga que ninguem está lendo. é triste como todo mundo só dá valor a historias cliches cheias de melação e sacanagem e nao nas historias, como posso dizer... com historia. bem, é isso, já desabafei. até o último capítulo dessa porcaria (se algum ser deste planeta ler isso). ja ne**_


	15. Épico 15: O Santo Divino

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger com algumas pitadas de Kamen Rider Den-O, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico ****15: O Santo divino. **

Na base da MPD, Kiba demonstrava grande preocupação. Não só pela atual situação de Neji, mas também pela reação de Hinata. Ela havia sumido desde que Neji foi possuído e levado embora por Hiramekimedes. Kiba se perguntava se ela estava desesperada e se tinha feito alguma besteira em algum lugar, ou se ela estava sozinha pensando em algo para resolver o problema. Tenten estava desolada e se culpando por ter sido a responsável pelo que aconteceu com o Hyūga. Ela sabia que ter apanhado de Hinata foi uma coisa que ela merecia e estava com muito medo do pior acontecer. Os Imagins de Neji estavam desolados, pois perderam a conexão com o Anjo e não podiam imaginar onde ele estava.

"_**Ai suru hoshi wo mamoru tame umareta sadame sa"**_

"_**Nós nascemos para proteger este planeta que amamos Esse é o nosso destino"**_

**天 使**

Hinata estava meditando as margens de um lago em uma floresta distante. Ela precisava pensar muito bem no que poderia acontecer. Naquele estado, Neji estava forte o suficiente para destruir tanto o Céu quanto a Terra. Ela tinha que pensar em um jeito de salvar Neji sem machucá-lo. Obviamente isso não seria fácil e o primeiro passo era saber a localização dele.

_- Gotcha_

- Elemental Card! Tensou!

_- Focus Seaick Power!_

Ativando a carta de aumento de percepção, Hinata uniu as mãos como se estivesse rezando, e, direcionou sua mente em direção a energia de Neji para tentar encontrá-lo. Nesse meio tempo, Tenten procurava por Hinata, para juntas tentarem resolver a terrível situação que estava por vir.

- Droga! Não consigo encontrá-la! Hinata! Onde você está? Não sei o que vou fazer. Neji-kun... me perdoe. Por minha culpa você está nas mãos do inimigo. Eu sinto muito. – Murmurou Tenten para si mesma.

_- __Gotcha_

- Elemental Card! Tensou!

_- __Focus Landick Power!_

- Carta de percepção, por favor, encontre a Hinata.

- Ah! Encontrei!

_- __Gotcha_

- Teleportation Card! Tensou!

_- __Outbreack Landick power!_

Tenten se teleportou e surgiu atrás de Hinata. Ao ver a concentração da garota, a morena se limitou a observar. A Hyūga permaneceu naquele estado de concentração por vários minutos, e Tenten continuava a observá-la. Depois de um tempo, Hinata abriu os olhos e se pronunciou:

- Se tem tempo para ficar atrás de mim, deveria usar esse tempo para encontrar o Neji-nii-san e consertar a burrada que você fez. – Disse a Hyūga.

- Desculpe. – Respondeu a morena.

- Esqueça! De qualquer forma eu já o encontrei. O problema é que não poderemos usar o poder das cartas para ir até o local, por que a região está protegida por um poderoso campo de energia.

- E como faremos?

- É simples. Iremos de carro.

_- __Gotcha_

- Gosei Machine Card! Tensou!

_- __Summon. Gosei Machine Boxer!_

Um carro de polícia surgiu na frente delas e logo ambas entraram no veículo. Hinata já estava preparada para dar a partida.

- Espere! – Exclamou Momotaros de dentro da base da MPD.

- O que você quer Momo? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Eu queria ir junto. Mais do que o meu simples hospedeiro, o Neji é meu amigo e eu queria ajudá-lo de alguma maneira.

- Eu penso da mesma forma que o Sempai. Eu também quero ir. – Disse Kame-chan.

- Vocês sabem que isso não é possível. Vocês não possuem forma física fora do prédio da MPD, como pretendem ajudar? – Questionou a Mitsashi.

- Está enganada. – Disse Hinata, surpreendendo a todos.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Kame-chan.

- Eu tenho uma carta que pode dar uma forma física a vocês. – Respondeu ela.

- Então o que está esperando, garota escandalosa? Use logo! – Exclamou o impaciente Momotaros.

A Hyūga hesitou por alguns momentos, provocando ansiedade em todos.

- Hinata... eles estão preocupados com o Neji-kun. Só querem ajudar. E na situação em que estamos, toda ajuda possível será bem vinda. – Rebateu Tenten.

Ao tirar as mãos do volante, a Hyūga posicionou seu Gosei Change e sacou uma carta.

_- __Gotcha_

- Conversion Card! Tensou!

_- __Expand Seaick Power!_

A magia da carta de conversão chegou até Momotaros e Kame-chan, e eles adquiriram formas físicas e instantaneamente foram teletransportados para dentro do carro onde estavam as meninas.

- Obrigado, Hina-chan, você é mesmo incrível. – Comentou o galante Kame-chan.

- Quem diria que a garotinha escandalosa pudesse fazer algo assim. – Disse Momotaros, levando uma porrada da Hyūga logo depois.

- AAAII! Bruta como sempre garota melequenta! – Exclamou o Momo.

- Cale-se! Precisamos salvar o meu irmão e não ficar aqui como se isso fosse uma excursão escolar. – Disse Hinata.

- Incrível... a Hinata consegue ser mais sinistra do que eu. – Pensou Tenten.

"_**Yumemiru koto wo daremo jama dekinai itsu demo"**_

"_**Nunca permitiremos que alguém impeça as pessoas de sonharem"**_

**天 使**

Hiramekimedes estava se sentindo mais do que vencedor ao observar o possuído Neji e sua aparência diabólica, totalmente diferente da expressão calma e bondosa do Anjo Neji. Em um determinado momento, o Imagin do mal que possuiu o Hyūga acaba deixando o corpo dele. Depois de cada um cair para um lado, Neji caiu no chão e encarou Hiramekimedes, ainda meio desorientado.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – Questionou o Anjo.

- Você é o meu refém agora.

- O que?

- Você ainda não entendeu? Usaremos seu corpo para dominar o Céu e a Terra.

- Só tem um detalhe... – Comentou Neji.

- E qual? – Questionou Hiramekimedes.

- Eu não vou permitir. – Disse Neji, encarando o líder da WarStar.

- Você não está em condições de permitir nada. Você fará todo o trabalho sem que eu tenha que sujar minhas mãos. – Rebateu Hiramekimedes.

- Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa... – Pensou Neji.

"_**Habatake kakugo wa dekiteru. Hitotsu ni naru no sa Chikyuu no heiwa wo mezashite"**_

"_**Nós estamos decididos a voar. Nos tornaremos únicos e levaremos a paz à Terra"**_

**天 使**

Hinata, Tenten e os Imagins se aproximavam onde estava Neji de carro, quando notaram uma movimentação estranha. Hinata foi a primeira a sair do carro para checar.

- Byakugan! – Exclamou a Hyūga escaneando a área ao redor.

- O que houve Hina-chan? – Perguntou Kame-chan.

- Temos companhia. Estamos cercados por inimigos e estão perto. Cerca de 500 metros daqui. – Respondeu ela.

- Então o Neji deve estar por perto! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – Disse Momotaros, empolgado, sacando a sua espada.

- Parece que não temos escolha. – Disse Kame-chan empunhando sua enorme lança.

Vários monstros menores cercaram o grupo e os Imagins foram os primeiros a começar o ataque.

- Também devemos ir. São monstros menores, não devem ser problema. – Disse Hinata.

- Eu nem sequer preciso me transformar pra acabar com vocês. Prepare-se! – Exclamou Tenten.

_- __Gotcha_

- Gosei Weapon Card! Tensou!

_- __Summon! __Landick__ Ax!_

_- __Gotcha_

- Gosei Weapon Card! Tensou!

_- __Summon! Seaick Bowgun!_

- Vamos acabar com eles Hinata! – Disse a morena.

- Não vai levar muito tempo! – Respondeu a Hyūga.

- O poder Landick das Rochas! Gosei Black!

- O poder Seaick das Ondas! Gosei Blue!

- Black Attack!

- Blue Check!

Ambas as meninas atacaram e dizimaram boa parte dos monstros. O mesmo aconteceu com Momotaros e Kame-chan.

- Vamos acabar com o resto Tenten! – Exclamou Hinata.

- Claro!

_- Gotcha_

- Change card! Tensou!

_- Change, Goseiger!_

- O poder Landick das Rochas!

- Gosei Black!

- O poder Seaick das Ondas!

- Gosei Blue!

_- Gotcha!_

- Gosei weapon card! Tensou!

_- Summon, Landick Ax!_

_- Summon, __Seaick__ Bowgun!_

- Black attack!

- Blue check!

Com o ataque final de ambas, todos os monstros foram destruídos. O grupo se preparava para entrar na caverna onde possivelmente Neji estava, quando foram interceptados por Hiramekimedes.

- Estou realmente impressionado por vocês terem chegado aonde chegaram. Mas vou avisando que daqui vocês só sairão mortos.

- Como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer seu maldito! – Exclamou Momo.

- Acalme-se Momo. – Rebateu Hinata. Não se esqueça que primeiro precisamos recuperar o meu irmão.

- Droga... – Murmurou ele.

- Recuperar o Anjo? Não me façam rir. Ele já é um Anjo caído graças as ações dessa humana que está lutando com vocês.

- Ora, cale-se seu maldito! – Exclamou Tenten.

_- Gotcha_

- Rockrush card! Tensou!

- _Explosion Landick Power!_

Uma imensa rocha levantou-se do chão e Tenten deu um salto chutando a mesma para criar um ataque poderoso em direção a Hiramekimedes. Este apenas ergueu um campo de força e lançou as pedras de volta para a morena.

- Cuidado! – Exclamou Hinata.

_- Gotcha_

- Defenstream card! Tensou!

_- Expand Seaick Power!_

A Hyūga defendeu ela e Tenten do ataque com sua carta de defesa.

- Muito bom garota. Não é a toa que você é irmã do Anjo mais talentoso do Tenkukai.

- Cala essa boca! Eu quero que você devolva o Neji-nii-san imediatamente.

- É incrível como você consegue ser tão inteligente e tão estúpida ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você disse, seu desgraçado? – Berrou Momotaros, enquanto era contido por Kame-chan.

- Sempai... – Disse Kame-chan, parando Momo.

- Não importa quantos tenham de vocês. O próprio Hyūga Neji fará todo o trabalho. O poder dele me dará o controle do Céu e da Terra.

- Está enganado.

- O que disse?

- Acha mesmo que eu vou permitir isso? – Disse Tenten, erguendo seu olhar para Hiramekimedes.

- Acha que você representa alguma ameaça. Você não passa de uma terráquea fraca que usa os poderes dos Gosei Tenshi apenas por falta de opção do Tenkukai. O que alguém como você pode fazer contra mim? – Questionou Hiramekimedes.

- Esse é o seu erro. Você se engana ao fazer pouco dos humanos. É verdade que eu nunca serei um Anjo. Também é verdade que eu jamais poderei ter asas, mesmo assim, se um ato tão inocente e puro como um beijo de amor de minha parte corrompeu o coração puro do Neji-kun, então eu não desistirei até trazê-lo de volta. Não importa como, mas eu vou recuperá-lo.

- Você é idiota? Então tente se puder! Morra nas mãos de seu amado Anjo.

- Hein...? – Perguntou Tenten, ao ver Neji surgindo por trás de Hiramekimedes.

- Ne... Neji-kun?

- Neji-nii-san!

- Eu vou acabar com todos vocês e assumirei o controle do Céu e da Terra em nome de Hiramekimedes-sama. – Disse ele.

- Não permitiremos! – Exclamou Momotaros.

- Sempai! Vamos entrar! Poderemos ser capazes de expulsar esse Imagin do corpo do Neji.

- É isso tartaruga pervertida! Vamos tentar!

- Certo!

Ambos os Imagins entraram em Neji, mas foram expulsos pelo incrível poder emanado dele. Momotaros e Kame-chan foram ao chão e sofreram muitos danos devido ao impacto.

- Ei! Vocês estão bem? – Exclamou Tenten.

- Claro que não sua idiota! Não está vendo como estamos? – Respondeu Momo.

- Sempai, não é hora pra isso. Devemos achar um jeito de libertar o Neji. – Rebateu Kame-chan.

- Não adianta. Ninguém aqui tem poder suficiente para reverter isso. Nem mesmo o próprio Neji pôde tirar esse Imagin do mal de dentro de seu corpo. Estamos perdidos. Esse é o nosso fim. – Lamentou Hinata.

- Você é idiota? – Perguntou Kame-chan.

- O que você disse, sua tartaruga mentirosa?

- Perguntei se você é idiota. – Respondeu ele.

- Como assim?

- Você não conhece a verdadeira força do Neji. Ele pode fazer tudo o que quiser se tentar. Tenho certeza que se ele se esforçar ao máximo, certamente ele vai conseguir sair dessa. – Completou a tartaruga.

- Finalmente um Imagin disse algo que prestasse. – Disse Tenten. Não se preocupem. Eu já sei exatamente como recuperar o Neji-kun, será arriscado, mas eu preciso tentar, afinal, eu sou a culpada por ele estar desse jeito. – Completou a morena.

- Não. O que pretende fazer Tenten? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Lutar. É a única forma de recuperar nosso companheiro.

- Não seja imbecil. Ele está muito forte. Nenhum de nós pode com ele. – Explicou Momotaros.

- Não importa. A Tribo Landick é forte e resistente. Mesmo eu não sendo um membro genuíno dessa tribo, eu não posso simplesmente desistir dele. Vou recuperar o Neji-kun de qualquer jeito. – Finalizou a morena de coques.

Apenas observem.

_- __Gotcha!_

- Change card! Tensou!

_- __Change, Goseiger!_

- Garota tola. Não importa o que vocês façam, jamais poderão me derrotar ou libertar esse Anjo. A chave da conexão é nossa. – Disse o Imagin no corpo de Neji.

- Você verá. Eu não saberei se não tentar. – Respondeu Tenten.

- O que alguém como você pode fazer? Só está antecipando a sua morte.

- Isso nós vamos ver agora.

- Tenha cuidado Tenten. – Disse Hinata.

_- __Gotcha!_

- Roplant Card! Tensou!

_- __Outbreak Landick Power!_

O poder da carta de Tenten invocou ervas vindas do chão que envolveram o Anjo possuído e o imobilizou.

- Acha mesmo que essa brincadeirinha vai funcionar comigo? Acha que isso vai conseguir me prender? – Disse ele.

- Eu não terminei. Fique quieto e observe. – Respondeu ela.

- O que eu vou observar? – Perguntou o Imagin, dando uma joelhada no estômago de Tenten.

- Eu disse para observar! – Exclamou ela, mesmo sentindo muita dor.

_- __Gotcha!_

- Sparquake Card! Tensou!

_- __Sparck Landick Power!_

Ao acionar essa carta, Tenten fez com que vários raios elétricos vindos do chão fossem disparados contra Neji, que foi eletrocutado. O Anjo foi ao chão, mas logo em seguida levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não pode ser! – Exclamou Hinata. _Esse golpe direto da Tribo Landick é muito poderoso. Uma descarga elétrica como aquela deveria derrubar um Imagin de imediato. Ele está forte demais. Desse jeito nós vamos perder._ – Pensou a Hyūga.

Então... é isso. Não tem jeito de vencer. Eu desisto. – Disse Tenten, ajoelhando-se no chão e lamentando.

Já vai desistir? Não se atreva a desistir ainda! Você ainda vai ter que me divertir muito. – Disse o Anjo possuído erguendo Tenten pelo pescoço tentando matá-la.

Tenten! – Exclamou Hinata.

Tenten-san! – Exclamou Kame-chan.

Ei! Guria esquentadinha! Vai deixar ele acabar com você assim? Já desistiu de recuperar nosso companheiro Neji? – Perguntou Momotaros.

"**I****nochi no kagiri (Tensou!) kibou wo ikiru"**

"**Até que as nossas vidas acabem. Nós manteremos as nossas esperanças vivas"**

**(Tensou!) mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru**

"**Porque o futuro vive dentro de você"**

**天 使**

Hinata foi voando em direção a Tenten para ajudá-la, mas acabou ferida por Hiramekimedes.

- Maldição! – Exclamou Momotaros. Estamos todos feridos e o Neji continua possuído. O que vamos fazer?

- Calma sempai! Até parece que xingar vai resolver alguma coisa. Se ao menos pudéssemos entrar... – Pensou Kame-chan, cochichando a última frase.

- Eu... desisti. Mas eu sei que o Neji-kun não vai desistir. Mesmo que eu morra aqui e agora, eu sei que você vai vencer esse Imagin maligno e voltar pra nós. – Disse Tenten.

- Quanta besteira. Não seja tola garota. Acha mesmo que ele pode te ouvir? Ele não tem como se livrar de mim. O corpo da Chave de Junção já é meu. Nem ele nem ninguém pode fazer nada contra mim. – Rebateu o Anjo possuído.

- Mentira.

- O que?

- Você não faz idéia... não tem noção da força do Neji-kun. Eu já desisti de lutar, mas eu sei que ele jamais desistirá. NEJI! ABRA OS OLHOS! – Gritou ela, na tentativa de acordá-lo.

- Ah... já chega! Morra de uma vez! – Disse o possuído Neji, quase atacando a morena.

- Tenten...

- O que?

- Eu não vou permitir.

- Quem está falando?

- Este é o meu corpo. Não importa o quão forte você seja, eu vou tirá-lo de dentro de mim. – Disse Neji.

- É o Neji-nii-san! – Exclamou Hinata.

- É isso! Sempai! É agora! Vamos entrar juntos! – Disse Kame-chan.

- Como assim tartaruga? Do que você está falando? – Perguntou o Momo.

- É óbvio! Nosso amigo está possuído por um Imagin maligno. Agora que ele acordou, só precisamos entrar nele juntos para que esse outro saia entendeu? – Explicou Kame-chan.

- Ah... agora saquei! Isso tartaruga! Vamos tentar!

- Momotaros! Urataros! (n/a: esse é o verdadeiro nome do Kame-chan XD) vamos nessa! – Disse Neji.

- Ora, cale-se! – Disse o Imagin maligno.

- Nem precisa falar de novo. – Disse o Momo.

- Então vamos? – Perguntou Urataros.

- É pra já!

Quando os Imagins de Neji entraram em seu corpo, algo incrível aconteceu. Seus corações se uniram e botaram pra correr o Imagin esqueleto que possuía o Anjo. Hiramekimedes não podia acreditar no que via. Mais impressionante ainda foi o que aconteceu depois...

- Neji-nii-san...? – Disse Hinata, muito surpresa.

- Não pode ser! Como ele conseguiu se livrar do Imagin esqueleto? A chave de junção é tão poderosa assim? – Exclamou Hiramekimedes.

- Não é só isso. – Disse Hinata.

- O que quer dizer?

- Observe.

- Hinata, o que está acontecendo com o Neji-kun?Eu não vejo nada. – Perguntou Tenten.

- É impressionante. Eu jamais imaginei que ele pudesse se transformar assim. Passamos da derrota para a vitória em questão de segundos. Não há com o que se preocupar. – Explicou o Anjo da Tribo Seaick.

- Hein? Como assim Hinata?

- Apenas observe. Ele vai aparecer.

- "Ele?" de quem está falando?

- O Santo Divino.

- "Santo Divino?" eu não entendi... pra mim o Neji-kun parece normal. – Disse Tenten.

- Acha normal aquele brilho em volta dele? – Rebateu a Hyūga.

- Brilho?

- Momotaros, Urataros, vocês me ajudaram a expulsar o mal do meu corpo, vamos unir nossos corações para sermos apenas um – Disse Neji.

- É claro. – Disse Momotaros.

- Ei, Neji, pensei que nunca fosse dizer isso. Então vamos? – Perguntou a tartaruga.

- Quando vocês quiserem. – Respondeu o Anjo.

Somente o cinto que Neji usa quando transformado em Gosei Red apareceu em sua cintura juntamente com o seu Gosei Phone. Ele passou o Gosei Phone pelo centro do cinto e algo incrível aconteceu...

- Henshin!

O Gosei Phone encaixou no centro do cinto e Neji se transformou. As características de Momotaros e Urataros se mesclaram com as de Neji dando ao Anjo uma aparência ainda mais angelical. Seus olhos não ficaram nem vermelhos nem azuis, ambas as cores se misturaram e os olhos do Anjo assumiram uma cor arroxeada. Seus longos cabelos ficaram para baixo na parte de baixo e na frente metade para cima e o resto para o lado com as pontas arrepiadas, lembrando o estilo de cabelo de Momotaros e Urataros juntos. O traje do Anjo passou para uma cor dourada junto com prateada com alguns detalhes vermelhos e azuis. Um poder incrível emanava dele, e Hiramekimedes deu alguns passos para trás e parecia muito aflito.

- Finalmente ele apareceu... o Santo Divino. – Disse Hinata.

- Mas... quem é ele...? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Aquele que irá nos salvar. – Respondeu a Hyūga.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

つづく- continua...

* * *

_**Isso aí. Esse capítulo foi uma introdução para o final da fic. Espero que gostem ^^**_


	16. Épico 16: De volta ao céu

**Proteger a Terra é o dever de um anjo**

Sinopse: Levemente baseada em Tensou Sentai Goseiger com algumas pitadas de Kamen Rider Den-O, Tenten é uma policial em Konoha. No entanto, ela é impaciente e impulsiva. Neji é um Gosei Tenshi que desceu do Tenkukai para treinar na Terra. Ele recebe ordens divinas para proteger Tenten. Em meio a isso, Neji narra sua estada na Terra. Mas o que aconteceria se uma mortal se apaixonasse por um anjo?

Antes de continuar a história, aqui vai uma lista dos tipos de cartas para melhor entendimento.

**Outbreak** (アウトブレイク): Cartas de aumento de poder.

**Splash** (スプラッシュ): Cartas elementais.

**Expand **(イクスパンド): Cartas de magias.

**Explosion** (エクスプロージョン): Cartas de ataque elemental.

**Focus** (フォーカス): Aumento de percepção.

**Spark** (スパーク): Carta do trovão.

**Épico 16: De volta ao céu. **

Neji havia se tornado um Santo Divino. Dizia a lenda que quando um Anjo se destacasse por sua força e genialidade, e entrasse em contato com um ser humano, ele alcançaria um nível mais elevado do que os demais. De inicio, Hiramekimedes ficou desesperado, pois sabia que não poderia derrotar Neji, mas sua expressão desesperada deu lugar a uma estranha expressão de vitória em seu olhar.

- Por que está sorrindo Hiramekimedes? Eu não estaria rindo em seu lugar. Agora que eu me tornei um Santo Divino, você deveria saber que já não é mais capaz de me derrotar.

- Sério que é assim que você pensa, garoto?

- O que quer dizer?

- Vou provar o quanto você está errado. Você acha que agora é invencível só porque se transformou em Santo Divino?

Hiramekimedes lançou um poderoso golpe que atingiu não apenas Neji, como também Tenten e Hinata.

- Droga! É muito poderoso! – Exclamou Tenten. Ele me pegou desprevenida, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Vamos Hinata! Lance o seu melhor ataque! – Pediu o Hyūga.

- É mesmo, Anjinho? Ou melhor, Santo Divino. – Debochou Hiramekimedes.

Dessa vez Hiramekimedes lançou um ataque ainda mais poderoso que o anterior.

- Maldição... – Murmurou Hinata.

- Não dessa vez. – Disse o moreno com confiança.

_- Gotcha!_

- Defenstream card! Tensou!

_- Expand Skick Power!_

Mesmo com o campo de força, Neji estava em desvantagem.

Tenten! Hinata! Ativem suas cartas de defesa também. Nós três morreremos se recebermos esse ataque. – Afirmou o Santo Divino.

Você manda. – Exclamaram juntas.

_- Gotcha!_

- Defenstream card! Tensou!

_- Expand Seaick Power!_

_- Expand Landick Power!_

Mesmo com a união dos três anjos, o escudo não foi páreo para o incrível poder do demônio Hiramekimedes. Neji e Hinata ativaram suas asas para aumentar seus poderes de defesa, mas nem assim obtiveram sucesso. Os três foram ao chão feridos.

- Não pode ser! Não consigo acreditar que fomos derrotados tão facilmente de uma vez só! O Neji-kun é um Santo Divino então por quê? – Exclamava Tenten, desesperada.

- Acalme-se, Tenten! Eu também não estou entendendo. Não há como ele ter derrubado nós três assim. – Rebateu Hinata.

- Eu... acho que comecei a entender o que está acontecendo. – Murmurou Neji.

- Neji-nii-san?

- Parabéns Hyūga Neji! Como esperado do Anjo mais talentoso dessa era celeste.

- Ora, cale-se seu desgraçado. – Disse Tenten.

- Eu é que ficaria calada se fosse você. Ainda não percebeu que o problema está em você, sua terráquea inútil?

- O que? Como assim? Está me chamando de fraca? – Respondeu a morena de coques, já ficando revoltada com a situação.

- Mas é claro que não, bela humana. Eu estou simplesmente AFIRMANDO que você não passa de uma inútil.

- Eu não estou entendendo! – Exclamou a Gosei Tenshi da Tribo Landick.

- Você é idiota? – Perguntou Hiramekimedes.

- Tá de sacanagem com a minha cara seu imbecil?

- Ele está certo Tenten! – Exclamou Neji.

- Neji-kun...?

- Neji-nii-san... o que está dizendo?

- Hinata. Estou pasmo que você ainda não tenha percebido.

- Então explique logo, droga.

- Nós fomos derrotados por que os poderes de Gosei Tenshi da Tenten são incompletos.

- É verdade... – Concordou Hinata.

- Já que os poderes dela são incompletos, ela não tem capacidade de cruzar a Torre do Céu e tão pouco possuir asas e esse pequeno detalhe nos impede de usar a nossa força total contra o inimigo. – Explicou o Santo Divino.

- Então... eu sou mesmo uma inútil. – Concluiu Tenten. Por causa da minha incompetência, não poderemos salvar a Terra.

- Contudo...

- O que foi, Neji-nii-san?

- Existe um meio de completar os poderes e a transformação de Tenten. – Mencionou o Hyūga.

- E qual é? Por favor me diga, Neji-kun.

- É simples. Você precisa acreditar.

- Acreditar? Como assim?

- Acreditar em si mesma e que você pode ser quem realmente é.

- Eh?

- Certa vez você me beijou e isso fez com que a escuridão humana entrasse em meu coração de Anjo. O caso é que essa escuridão humana se fundiu com a luz celeste do meu coração dando origem a outro poder combinado ao Imagins que estão dentro do meu corpo. Mas acontece que esse beijo também trouxe efeitos colaterais para você.

- Do que está falando? Eu não sinto nada de anormal em mim.

- Eu já disse. Você precisa acreditar. Nada vai acontecer se você não acreditar em si mesma.

- Entendi... acho que sei como poderei finalmente me tornar um Anjo completo.

- Hum, vejo que já entenderam a situação, mas vocês não terão tempo para conseguir isso por que eu vou matar todos vocês agora. – Disse Hiramekimedes.

- Isso é o que você pensa seu palhaço. Nós vamos mostrar que a nossa bondade é mais forte do que esse seu poder maligno. – Rebateu Hinata.

- Seus tolos. Eu vou acabar com vocês agora para que eu não tenha que ficar ouvindo essas besteiras por mais tempo. Vão para o inferno, Gosei Tenshi!

- Está enganado, Hiramekimedes. Somos Anjos. Jamais iríamos para o inferno. O máximo que poderíamos ir era para o céu. – Disse Neji.

- Entendo... mas você pode garantir o destino dessa terráquea abusada? – Disse Hiramekimedes, apontando para Tenten.

- Você é um desgraçado! Eu já estou cheia das suas palhaçadas! Se quer nos matar vá em frente. Eu não vou fugir. Pode vir! – Exclamou a morena de coques.

- Vai se arrepender amargamente dessas palavras. Morram!

- Ativar escudos! – Exclamou Neji.

_- Gotcha!_

- Defenstream card! Tensou!

_- Expand. Skick Power!_

_- Expand Seaick Power!_

_- Expand Landick Power!_

- Não adianta! Não temos força suficiente. – Comentou Hinata.

- Tenten. Escute. Isso é serio. Nossas vidas e o destino desse planeta estão em suas mãos agora. Você precisa acreditar que consegue. – Explicou o Santo Divino.

- Mas eu...

- Por favor, acredite.

- Não adianta. Sua humana protegida é fraca demais para conseguir tal feito. Ela não passa de uma humana fraca. - Não tem o que é necessário. – Disse Hiramekimedes.

- Eu já cansei de ouvir os seus insultos a troco de nada. Eu sou humana sim e com muito orgulho. Eu jamais teria esse coração cheio de maldade como você.

- O que?

- Já chega! Eu vou te mostrar que posso superar os poderes se um ser humano. Posso me transformar em Anjo e colocar um fim nos seus desejos malignos.

- Basta! Morram de uma vez!

O ataque mais terrível foi lançado. Será que os Anjos sobreviverão?

Dessa vez a força era monstruosa e os três Anjos não estavam dando conta.

- Escutem com atenção vocês duas: nós três morreremos se recebermos esse ataque. Agora Tenten você é a única que pode nos salvar. Se você não se transformar agora, todos nós estaremos perdidos. – Concluiu Neji.

- Eu sei disso! Não precisa me lembrar. Já estou cheia desse cara. Ele me humilhou demais.

- Esses Anjos estão tagarelando muito. Será possível que ainda não morreram?

- Maldito! Cale essa boca! Não importa se somos Anjos ou humanos. Nossa missão de proteger esse planeta é a mesma. Por que proteger a Terra é o dever de um Anjo! – Exclamou Tenten.

Nesse instante, Tenten fechou os olhos e se concentrou repetindo uma frase em sua mente como se fosse um mantra e de repente, ela deu um forte grito que assustou a todos.

- Eu acredito! Eu acredito! Eu sou um Anjo de verdade. Um Anjo da Tribo Landick. O poder da Terra está comigo. Eu acredito nele!

- É isso! Continue assim! – Incentivou Hinata.

Mal acabara de dizer essas palavras quando um enorme par de asas brancas surgiram nas costas de Tenten completando a transformação da garota, agora com força suficiente para mandar de volta toda aquela força maligna de Hiramekimedes.

O demônio foi atingido em cheio pelo seu próprio ataque e caiu ferido. Ele não conseguiu acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Não acredito! Como essa pirralha conseguiu completar a sua transformação?

- A resposta é muito simples Hiramekimedes. Isso aconteceu pra te mostrar que tudo é possível quando há bondade e força de vontade. E que mesmo um ser humano pode superar qualquer coisa quando acredita em si mesmo. – Explicou o Santo Divino.

- Mas como...?

- Creio que você não terá mais como argumentar, já que o seu corpo está se desintegrando. – Comentou Hinata.

Alguns segundos depois, a existência do demônio Hiramekimedes foi completamente apagada da face da Terra. Tenten agora é um membro genuíno da Tribo Landick e agora pode proteger a Terra de qualquer coisa. Os Imagins Momotaros e Kame-chan já não precisam mais usar o corpo de Neji, pois já possuem seus corpos verdadeiros e agora ajudam Tenten a proteger a Terra. Neji, usando seus poderes de Santo Divino, reconstruiu a Torre do Céu e os irmãos Neji e Hinata voltaram para o céu e recuperaram a paz nos dois mundos.

**| Hoshi wo mamoru wa tenshi no shimei! |**

**OWARI**

******終**わり

* * *

**Bem, em primeiro lugar peço perdão pela infinita demora em postar o final da fic. Eu realmente não pretendia terminá-la devido a quantidade reduzida de reviews, mas estou acostumada. Mesmo assim, agradeço a todos que leram essa historia comprida xD**

**Também peço perdão pelo final diferente do que todos estão acostumados a ler, mas o fim dessa história é para mostrar que nem tudo na vida são flores e que nem sempre as coisas são do jeito que almejamos e nem sempre é possível ficar com a pessoa amada. É isso meus queridos, um final diferente para simples reflexão. Bjks e até a próxima. Abayo!**


End file.
